The Clique
by LunaJay07
Summary: Kendall is new in school and finds himself of interest for a strange clique. He tries to ignores it, but cant help but notice all the strange things that happen when one or more of them are around. Though he's warned to stay away, he finds it difficult when he falls for Carlos, the younger brother of the Clique's fearless leader. Kenlos/Jagan
1. Haunted

**Author Note: **Everyone keeps asking for a Jagan/Kenlos so here it is. This is another one of my unfinished fics that I am converting for BTR. It was one of my favorites so hopefully I can finish it now!

**Chapter 1: Haunted  
**

It was a dark but warm night. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. The moon was at its fullest, large, with a faint orange tint.

Kendall shivered as the wind whirled around him, picking up dust and leaves, rustling the trees. He looked up and stared at the moon. Something was going to happen tonight. He could feel it in his bones.

His mother had called it intuition, but Kendall knew it was something more. He had been having feelings like this since he was a young child and he was never wrong. He could sense when something major was going to happen. He never knew what exactly, but he knew.

Tonight was no different. The signs were all there.

It was the last weekend of summer and he was walking home late from a friend's house. They were celebrating the end of the season with pizza and a small party. He was meant to stay over night, but something told him to go home.

So he did.

His house was no more than five blocks away, a mere ten minute walk at the most, but tonight it seemed to be much longer.

A sudden chill ran through him. He paused for a moment looking around, holding his breath as he listened intently. Goosebumps ran up his arms.

This was definitely something big.

He let out the air he was holding, his breath suddenly visible.

It was cold.

Kendall looked around in a panic. This wasn't right. It was the end of August. He was sweating not too long ago. There's no way the temperature could drop that quickly. Especially in LA.

With his heart hammering in his chest, he quickened his pace. He had to get home.

Something was wrong. Someone was waiting.

Someone?

He never sensed a person before. This was new to him, but he was certain. There was someone there, waiting and he had to get home.

As he reached the end of his street, his house in view only six houses away, he began to run.

The windows were all lit up, even in the late hour. His parents never stayed up this late.

Something was wrong.

A few seconds later and he was at the front gate and that's when he noticed the lights.

Blue and red alternating lights, blinding him as he stood on the sidewalk, fear coursing through his body.

The front door was wide opened and there was a woman in a blue uniform standing there.

His mouth dropped opened, his eyes were wide as the woman noticed him standing at the end of the walk, his feet cemented to the ground, unable to move.

She spoke to Kendall, but the words weren't clear.

Kendall watched in silence as more police appeared in the doorway, the woman now walking towards him, her arm outstretched as she approached the boy.

Kendall's tears swelled up as visions flashed before his eyes. Headlights, screeching tires, the sound of metal against metal.

He shook his head, trying to get the picture to dissolve, but there was nothing he could do about the screams. They were echoing through his head.

He knew what had happened before the officer even spoke.

He covered his ears, trying desperately to shut out the noises that continued to play in his mind, but it was no use.

It was too late.

He was too late.

Kendall jolted awake, his eyes flying opened as the screams of his dying parents disappeared from his ears replaced by the call of his cousin from one floor down.

"Kendall, are you ready yet?" Camille's voice echoed up the staircase to the attic which had been converted into his bed room.

Kendall groaned sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as he took a deep breath trying to get the memory of his latest nightmare out of his head.

"Kendall! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted back getting to his feet as he rushed around, picking up clothes from off the ground. He smelled them to make sure they were clean before pulling them on quickly.

When he was dressed, running his fingers through his hair to tame it a bit, he paused to glance out the window. It was a bright sunny day, though it didn't feel like it should be. He had a feeling of dread, but it wasn't like his 'intuition' it was just nerves. No, his 'intuition' was giving off another vibe. It was one he had been feeling for about a week now, since he moved to small town. One he couldn't quit yet decipher, but he was determined to figure it out soon.

At first he thought he was imagining it. That he was just confusing it with his emotions, but it was too strong to ignore. Something was going to happen and for once he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He thought about it for another moment before pushing it aside. He had other things to deal with right now.

Today was his first day at his new school and he was dreading it. He had lived in LA for as long as he could remember and if his life wasn't messed up enough he was now being thrown into a foreign jungle of adolescence.

At least his cousin Camille will be there to help him so he wasn't at a complete lost.

"Kendall!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted down the stairs as he slowly dragged himself up onto his feet. He slung his bag over his shoulder before stomping down the stairs to find his cousin waiting impatiently.

"We're going to be late," she complained, but smiled though, her brown eyes lighting up when she did. She brushed her brown locks out of her face before holding open her arms for a hug. Kendall returned the smile before falling into her arms hugging her back. "Are you sure you're up for this today? I won't tell Mom if you don't go. You can just hang out here for another day."

"Nah, it's alright. I've delayed it long enough as it is. I don't want to get too far behind."

"If you're sure," she shrugged before bending down and picking up her satchel, throwing it over her head as she headed for the door, Kendall right behind her.

They were about to step out when the sky opened up and it began pouring, causing Camille to jump back in surprise.

"Wow, that's odd," she said shaking her head before grabbing two umbrellas out of the rack next to the door, handing one out to her younger cousin. "When I came out to get the paper a few minutes ago there wasn't a cloud in sight!"

"Great," Kendall shrugged. "That's mid west weather for you."

She nodded, opening her umbrella up before rushing through the downpour to her car that was parked on the street.

Kendall took a deep breath before following suit. He was relieved when he jumped into the passenger side ditching his bag and umbrella in the back as he shivered slightly from the cold rain.

"It's really pouring out, isn't it?" he said as Camille started up the car. She was about to pull away when someone caught her eye. "What?" Kendall asked confused looking around to see what she was starring at. He squinted his eyes through the foggy windshield, but all he could make out was a dark figure just up the road.

Camille didn't answer. Instead, she put the car into gear and slowly drove forward along the side of the road until she caught up with the dark figure which Kendall soon realized was actually another teen walking along in the cold rain.

"You two want a ride?" she called out the window.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at her question. Two? He looked at her before turning his attention back to the figure that now stood in the window, blinking when another appeared right behind him.

The teen at the window was soaking wet, his dark brown hair plastered to his forehead as he squinted his chocolate orbs trying to see through the rain, "You don't mind, Cam?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hop in!" she nodded her head towards the back.

The teen opened the door, but instead of sliding in, he stood in the rain holding it opened as a bright eyed brunette climbed in first. She scooted over to the other side, placing her bag on the floor as he climbed in before slamming the door. Kendall watched in the rearview mirror as the girl silently opened her bag, taking out a book before opening it up and reading it.

"Thank you," the teen nodded his head before turning to the girl and making sure she was wearing her seatbelt.

"Kendall, this is out neighbor Logan and his sister Katie," Camille introduced everyone as she pulled out into traffic, "This is my cousin Kendall. He moved in last week."

"Hey," Kendall gave a small smile as he twisted in his seat, holding out a hand to Logan. The teen merely looked at it before turning towards the window.

"Hi," he said simply.

Feeling awkward, Kendall pulled his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so, "Strange weather this morning, eh?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Logan shrugged, his eyes never leaving the window while Katie seemed to sink further into her book avoiding her surroundings.

"Alright, then," Kendall said to himself turning back around. He laid his head against the headrest, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. His first attempt at making friends was an epic fail.

"Logan is the smartest kid at school," Camille explained, stopping at a red light, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited patiently for it to turn.

Kendall nodded with a little hum his eyes still closed.

The light turned green and Camille hit the gas, but the car didn't move, "What the?" she groaned noticing the car has stalled right there in the middle of the intersection. She reached for the key, trying to start the car, but the engine just wouldn't turn over. "Argh! I told Dad I needed to get this fixed!" she growled hitting her hands on the steering wheel before trying it again.

The cars behind them were beeping impatiently. Camille flipped on her hazard lights, rolling down her window to single for the cars to pass.

"Try giving it a little gas as you turn the key," Logan instructed from the back, leaning over in between the two seats.

"I'm trying, it's still not working!"

Kendall sighed. What a way to start off his first day of school. Being late.

It was then that he was overcome by a sudden sensation. He felt the tingling as images started flashes through his mind. The smell of burnt rubber filled his nostrils as the sounds of screams echoed through his ears.

His eyes popped opened in an instinct as he reached for his seatbelt. There was little time, "Everyone out of the car!" he exclaimed reaching over and unbuckling Camille's seatbelt before throwing open his door.

Though no one understood why, they obeyed, abandoning the immobile car and rushing out into the pouring rain.

"Kendall what's going on?" Camille asked as she crossed in front of the car, Logan right behind her.

Before Kendall could respond, the smell of burnt rubber engulfed his senses as the sound of screeching tires and a blaring truck horn became a reality.

Kendall grabbed the closest thing he could, Katie, flinging the two of them into an alley, the blond watching in fear as the dump truck mowed over his cousin's compact car, the sound of crushing metal deafening them.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. Cringing at what he would see, he released the younger girl before rushing out of the alley, calling for Camille.

He was relieved to find her safely on the sidewalk, Logan's body a protective cover as he laid on top of her. When he looked up, Kendall caught a glimpse of a crimson gash visible across his cheek, his eyes fell to Camille who seemed unscathed.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked as he approached.

Logan was helping Camille to her feet. She was shaking, but once again appeared to be unharmed. She ran to Kendall hugging him tightly, both glad to be alive.

"Dude, you should probably get that-" Kendall stopped as he looked at Logan. He was going to finish with 'cut looked at', but as he looked closer there was nothing there.

"What was that?" Logan asked as he hugged his sister, checking her over for any bumps or bruises she might of attained, but she was also unscathed.

"I could of sworn I saw this huge cut on your cheek," Kendall replied.

Logan touched his cheek with his hand as if looking for a cut before shrugging, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kendall nodded confused as the sound of sirens filled the air and people from nearby shops were filing out to the street to see what all commotion was about.

Logan stared at Kendall, the two locking eyes before the older boy approached him, "How did you know about the truck?" he inquired, puzzled.

Kendall's mouth unhinged slightly as he thought about it. Yes he had had visions in the past, but usually they were of events that had already happened. Never had he had an actually premonition. Baffled by the events, he shrugged, not yet trusting this new guy who just three minutes ago wasn't even bothered to hold a conversation with him, "I saw the truck in the rearview mirror and noticed he wasn't stopping," Kendall lied.

"Is that right?" Logan raised an eyebrow, but luckily he dropped the subject as a police car pulled up to the curb. "You're name's Kendall right?"

Kendall nodded, unsure of the sudden interest.

"Right, well, thank you Kendall."

**Author Note:** Should I continue? please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Visible

**Author Note: **wow, I wasn't expecting that big of a response. Thank you very much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! I hope you like chapter 2! Please R&R :)

**Chapter 2: Visible**

It was midday by the time Kendall and Camille made it to school. Logan and Katie had continued on without them, but the two cousins had to stay behind and deal with the incident.

When they arrived Camille showed him to the main office leaving him there to defend for himself as she rushed to class. By the time he had received his schedule, met the guidance counselor and given his locker assignment, the bell had rung and the halls were crowded with unfamiliar faces.

Kendall walked alone self-consciously through the congested corridor. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as all heads seemed to turn in his direction as he walked passed. He tried to find Camille it the tangle of people or even Logan if he could, but everyone was foreign.

Finally, he managed to find his locker. Hoping it would be a small distraction from the stares that were shooting his way, he grabbed a hold of the lock and attempted the combination.

Although his old school used similar locks, he never excelled at the combinations. He could never remember how many times he had to turn it one way or the other and most of the time he accidentally went passed the number he was looking for and that was if he could even remember the combination at all.

Finally the lock clicked and fell open in his hand. He smiled at his accomplishment that only required two tries. He was just about to pull the lock off of the hinge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Camille, he shrugged it off before turning around to greet her only to come face to face with a blue eyed blonde and a girl with black and red streaked hair.

"So, you're the new kid?" the blonde stated rather than asked. "Where are you from?"

"LA," Kendall answered simply, unsure of whether or not he liked her attitude. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt tired, like all his energy had been drained. He yawned as the blonde continued her questioning.

"Ohh, the west coast . I like his tan," she giggled to her friend. Kendall looked down at his pales hands before realizing it must have been some kind of a joke, "It's Ken, right?"

"He prefers Kendall," the girl with the red streaks corrected her.

He nodded raising a bushy eyebrow.

"So, Kendall, what's brings you here to our little town?" the blonde asked.

"He lost his parents over the summer and had to move in with that Camille girl. She's his cousin," red streaked girl continued to spurt out information about him.

"How did you know that?"

"Small school," she smirked slyly tapping her combat boots against the dirty tiled floor.

"Lucy knows everything about everyone and anything that goes on within these walls."

"In case you haven't caught on, I'm Lucy Stone and this is Mercedes Griffin."

"But if you're nice I might let you call me Cedes," the blonde interrupted, batting her long eyelashes.

Kendall gave her a once over. She was pretty and obviously flirting, but he wasn't interested. He had more important things to worry about. Not to mention the other girl had brought up his parents. He was trying desperately not to think of them today, but all that had obviously gone out the window.

"Right," Kendall nodded turning back to his locker. He reached for the lock intending to take it off to open his locker, but to his surprise it was re-latched.

"She's not hitting on you, you know," Lucy was saying behind him, "She's just trying to be friendly."

Kendall ignored her as he started to re-spin the dial.

"He doesn't want to talk to us," he overheard Lucy say.

Kendall fiddled with the combination getting frustrated as it wouldn't work. Giving up, he turned back to the girls fully intending on making them leave so they wouldn't distract him any more, "Look, girls, it's really nice to meet you, it really is, but I've had a long day already and I cant get this stupid lock to open and now I'm probably going to be late to my first class."

The girls looked at each laughing at what must have been some inside joke which only seemed to piss Kendall off even more.

"First of all, it's lunch so don't worry about being late," Mercedes winked, flipping her straightened hair over her shoulder before turning away.

"And second," Lucy added, "The lock is already opened!" she smirked, before turning on her heels and following the blond down the hallway, both giggling and looking over their shoulders as they went.

Kendall groaned turning around to face his locker muttering about how stupid they were for thinking the lock was unlatched, but to his amazement it was wide open, "What the hell?"

"Kendall!" a familiar voice called from behind him.

Refusing to the let it lock again, Kendall quickly unlatched the lock and stuck it into his pocket before finally opening his locker and throwing his bag inside, "Hey Cam," he smiled, closing up his locker before spinning around to find his cousin waiting for him.

"I've been looking all over for you. Ready for lunch?"

"Why not?" Kendall shrugged, placing the lock back onto the locker, securing it. He stared at it for a moment shaking his head before tuning back to his cousin. "Let's go."

The cafeteria was loud and unnerving for Kendall. He had thought by now he would have had a few classes to settle in with only a dozen of students or so staring at him at first, maybe made a few friends by now, but Kendall Knight had no luck. He was tossed into the hungry feeding frenzy known as the High School cafeteria. One of the scariest places on Earth. Especially in a small school like this where everyone obviously already knew his story.

"This is our table," Camille smiled, taking him by the arm and dragging him over to a round table where a guy with brown hair, wearing a Back to the Future tee sat along with a laid back looking blond girl, much more normal looking than the two he had just met in the hall. "Guys, this is my cousin Kendall that I was telling you about," Camille announced taking a seat and pulling Kendall down along side her. "Kendall this is my best friend Jo and her beau Dak."

"Nice to finally meet you," Dak gave him a smile, extending his hand across the table. "We've been hearing so much about you."

Kendall smiled back, relieved that there was someone normal in this school that he could possibly get along with, "Nice to meet you too," he shook his hand before turning to Jo and shaking hers as well.

"So, Kendall, meet any new friends yet?" Jo asked sipping her diet coke out of a straw.

"Just these two annoying girls, but I wouldn't call them friends."

"Oh? Did you catch their names?"

"Mercedes and Lacy?"

"Lucy!" Camille corrected him as the three stared back at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jo shook her head with a tiny grin.

"Sorry? For what?" Kendall asked confused.

"For having to meet them, of all people, on your first day," Jo explained. "They're the bitches of the school. They're part of the Clique!"

"Excuse me?" Kendall inquired even more confused now.

"The clique!" Jo said matter-of-factly as if he should know exactly what she was talking about.

"It's this group of kids here. It's the only clique in the entire school where everyone else is cool with hanging out with each other, except for those seven over there," Camille pointed to a table that was in a far corner away from everyone else. "They tend to avoid everyone else."

Kendall stared across the room at the table. It was a group of seven. From here he recognized the two girls he had met earlier, both giggling away while another girl with long brown hair sat listening to them with one ear while the other ear contain an earbud that was attached to her ipod.

Across from them sat two guys who had their backs to Kendall, so he couldn't see their faces, but even from here he could see the bulging of their arm muscles. The brunette on the left was taller with what appeared to be perfectly kept hair which was shorter in the back with bangs that appeared to sweep towards his face. His skin was a golden color and he even as he sat, he had this air of confidence that surrounded him. The boy on the right was a good foot shorter, with short charcoal hair that was hidden beneath a shinny black helmet. His skin was a couple shades darker than the brunettes and appeared to be very animated as his body moved constantly, his hands flowing in the air as he carried the conversation he was having with the group.

At the end of the table sat not one, but two more familiar faces.

"Isn't that the guy from this morning?" he asked pointing at the brunette who sat along side his sister, her nose buried in a text book.

"That's Logan Mitchell," Jo smiled. "Camille has a huge crush on him."

"I do not!" Camille protested though she blushed a deep pink. "He's just my neighbor."

"I thought you said they avoided others?" Kendall questioned.

"Well the others do, but Logan's a sweetheart. He's quiet, but he'll actually acknowledge you."

"Just don't piss him off or you'll have to deal with James and Carlos," Jo added in.

"Who?"

"The two with their backs turned. James is the one with the perfect hair and Carlos is his brother," Camille explained.

"Basically, just avoid the cult and you'll be fine," Dak added.

"Right. Avoid the cult," Kendall nodded, chuckling slightly at Dak' odd choice of words. He glanced back over the table only to find the entire table, with the exception of Katie, all staring back at him.

He ducked his head, trying to avoid their gaze, but he could still feel their piercing eyes upon his back.

**Author Note:** in the next chapter, you will official meet James and Carlos!


	3. Unwelcome

**Author Note:** just to clear a few things up, no they are not vampires and no this is not based on the Covenant. I actually never even seen that movie and I'm not a twilight fan so sorry if there are a full similarities. I didn't plan for that to happen.

Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. There's not much action yet since we are still in the introductory process, but i promise it will pick up soon! Please R&R

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome**

"Camille? Kendall? Is that you?" a voice called out as soon as the two cousins strolled into their home after school.

"It's us, Mum!" Camille yelled, causing Kendall to jump from her closeness to his ear.

"Damn, Cam, do you have to be so loud all the time?"

Camille stuck her tongue out at him just in time for her mother to walk in and see, "Camille Roberts put that tongue away. What are you? Three?"

"Some days," Camille shrugged, skipping passed her mother and into the kitchen for an after school snack.

"Kendall, hun, how was your first day?" she asked, "Well, minus the small car accident."

Kendall gulped. Small? It wasn't exactly small, "It was alright," he lied, not wanting to keep it simple.

'Alright' really wasn't the word for it. 'Horrible' was more like it. All day long he received nothing but stares and whispers from everyone he passed. The teachers all put him on display, 'introducing' him to his classmates, though Kendall felt more like they were just serving him up to the sharks on a silver platter.

The worst part though were the group of kids, the clique, or something like that, which Camille and her friends were talking about during lunch. It seemed like every time he passed one of them in the halls or one appeared in his class, they always seemed to be staring at him.

Well, at least the girls were.

Logan just seemed to avoid him the rest of the day and the only time he saw the brothers was that one time at lunch.

Another thing that bothered him about them was that the whole time he was sat in the cafeteria, that 'intuition' feeling of his was stronger than ever. He just wished he knew what it meant.

Or at the very least, whether it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. It was more unclear then ever.

Then there was the whole matter about the vision. An actual premonition. He had never had one like that before. It was almost as if his 'intuition' was getting stronger.

"Would you mind, sweetie?"

Kendall shook his head, clearing his thoughts as his Aunt's words brought him back to reality.

"Mind what?"

"Going over to the Mitchell's to pick up my pie pans. I'm making a pie for dessert and I just now remembered I left them there after their last party they had."

"The Mitchell's?" Kendall asked confused. He knew the name sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place where he heard it from.

"Our neighbors. I already called over and they're expecting you."

Kendall gulped, not really wanting to, but how could he say no to the women who took him in when he had no where else to go?

"Sure," he nodded, putting on a fake smile. "Which house is it?"

"The big white one at the end with the circular drive," she pointed in the direction of the end of the cul-de-sac where they lived.

"Right," Kendall nodded, spinning around and exiting the door, happy that it had finally stopped raining. In fact, the moment he stepped out of the school it had just stopped. The clouds disappeared and the sun was now shining. It turned out to be a beautiful afternoon.

Kendall took his time walking to the end of the street. It was only three houses away, but he stopped dead in his tracks when the house came into full view.

It was hidden behind a few trees, a large brick wall and it even had an old fashion iron gate at the entrance. Luckily the gate was wide opened revealing the circular driveway that his aunt had described, though Kendall thought 'big white house' was a bit of an understatement.

It wasn't a house. It was a friggin' mansion!

He whistled at the sized before trudging his way up the driveway. He was halfway there when that feeling returned. The feeling that he just couldn't put his finger on. He stopped, shaking his head as he tried to clear it thinking hard about what it could possibly mean, but nothing came to mind.

Giving up all hope on ever discovering its true meaning he continued up the large stone steps that led up to the double French doors before ringing the door bell.

A beautiful chime rang through out the massive dwelling as Kendall waited patiently for someone to answer. He expected it to take a while before someone managed to make their way to the front entrance, but to his surprise it opened instantly. Apparently they really were expecting him.

Or so he thought.

Before him stood a shirtless brunette. Kendall's eyes widened as they trailed down his perfectly golden muscular torso before traveling back up to meet his hazel eyes. He was silent, not even bothering to say hello as he gave Kendall a once over.

Kendall cleared his throat, waiting for a greeting before finally giving in, "Um, I'm Kendall Knight, an-"

"I know who you are," the guy interrupted his arms crossed over his chest.

"Right," Kendall nodded a bit annoyed at his tone, "Well, my aunt called about some pie pans? Elizabeth Roberts. We live down the road."

"Who is it?" a familiar voice echoed through the large foyer behind the brunette. Kendall tried to look over his shoulder, but couldn't see anyone.

"Is it the pizza?" a second voice chimed in. This one was unfamiliar, yet Kendall found it rather cheerful and oddly relaxing.

"It's Kendall Knight. Your neighbor," the brunette explained, his eyes never leaving the boy at the door.

"Look, my aunt just asked me to come get the pans. If this is a bad time-"

"Ah, the new guy, right?" the relaxing voice chimed again as a raven haired boy with chocolate eyes and a bright smile appeared behind the brunette. Kendall recognized the shinny helmet instantly. He was on the shorter side, especially as he stood beside the brunette who was at least a foot taller than him. Taking in his full appearance, Kendall could tell he was obviously a Latino. The blond gazed back and forth at the two recalling how Camille had mentioned they were brothers, but he couldn't see the resemblance. They must have been step or something.

Suddenly he felt an overwhelming feeling of dread overcome him. There was one group of people his cousin and her friends had warned him to avoid and yet here were the two they warned him to stay away from the most.

"What's so special about him?" the helmet wearing teen asked as he leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest as well.

Kendall scowled suddenly annoyed and a bit angry at the statement. Suddenly the wind picked up, a strong breeze wiping around them. Kendall looked around in shock as leaves fell in droves off the surrounding trees and the wind whistled in his ears. Almost as fast as it had started, it stopped.

The brunette looked around a look of interest shown through his features before he shot Carlos a glare for his comment, the younger boy glaring right back with equal force. The taller boy held his gaze for a moment before returning his attention back to Kendall.

Kendall kept his eyes down refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Here's the pans," that familiar voice appeared once again. Kendall looked up to see that it was Logan, two pie pans in his outstretched hand. "The cleaner scrubbed them and all so they're all clean."

Kendall took the pans and was about to turn to leave when Logan continued, "These are my friends, James Diamond," he nodded towards the tall brunette who continued to stare intensely, "and Carlos Garcia," he nodded towards the smaller helmet wearing teen who's attention was currently being held by a squirrel who was running around the yard. Kendall watched out of the corner of his eye as the Latino reached into his pocket pulling a few sunflower seeds and tossing them into the yard in the squirrels directions.

Kendall looked at James first before switching to Carlos, catching the boy's eye in the process and he froze momentarily. That 'intuition' feeling was back and it was stronger than ever, only this time it was mixed with a feeling of familiarity. A strong feeling of familiarity.

It wasn't that feeling you get when you accidentally bump into someone on the street one day, then randomly see them the next day at the coffee shop and recognize them. This feeling was much stronger. It was as if he'd actually known Carlos from somewhere, though he just didn't know where. It felt similar to deja vu, but it wasn't.

"Something wrong?" Carlos asked his eyebrows raised.

Kendall shook his head quickly trying to find an excuse for his odd behavior, "No, it was just that, someone had mentioned that you two were brothers."

"We are," James answered quickly.

"But your last names and-?"

"Does it really matter to you that we have different last names?"

"No."

"Then don't worry your pretty little head about it," insisted James.

Kendall nodded not even bothering to respond, "Right, well thanks for the pans, Logan, and it was nice meeting you two," he said backing up, intending to leave, but James caught his arm.

"Don't you want to come in and hang out for a few?" he offered.

"Naw, I really must be going. My aunt needs these pans right way."

"Are you sure? We ordered a pizza," Carlos gave a small smile.

Kendall suddenly got the urge to stay, but one look at James and his mind was made up, "No, thanks. My Aunt made me my favorite dinner tonight. First day at a new school and all. I wouldn't want her to go through all that hard work for nothing," he lied.

James stared at him briefly before releasing his arm, "We'll see you in school, then."

"Bye Kendall!" Carlos chirped out as Kendall hurried down the stairs.

**Author Note:** in case you haven't noticed, Kendall isn't the only one with a special ability. Can you guess the other guy's abilities? There are hints ;)


	4. Invitation

**Author Note: **There were some very interesting guesses to the abilities that everyone has. Some of you were close. This chapter is a little vague, but there's some more hints hidden in there.

Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/following/ favoriting. I hope you are enjoying it! The Kenlos will come soon!

**Chapter 4: Invitation**

Kendall grimaced as he peeked under the bun of his so called burger that the cafeteria was serving. The lettuce was turning brown, the meat was pink and was that supposed to be a pickle?

"This is disgusting!" he shook his head before pushing the tray aside. "What I wouldn't do for a pizza right now."

"Good luck with that, man," Dak chuckled as he shoved his homemade sandwich into his mouth, eating almost half of it in one giant bite, "No one's allowed off campus and there's no way you can get one delivered in the amount of time they give us," he said through a full mouth.

"Really D?" Jo raised an eyebrow shaking her head as she looked away.

"What?" Dak asked confused food falling out his mouth as he did so.

Camille just laughed taking a sip of her milk before her face fell into a frown.

"Cam?" Kendall asked looking around until he noticed Logan standing behind him, a girl with long straight brown hair with him.

"Hey," Logan nodded.

"Hi Logan," Camille said quickly as a light blush crossed her features. Logan gave her a short wave before turning back to Kendall.

"This is my girlfriend Stephanie," he pointed to the brunette who stood behind him bobbing her head. She noticed the gesture pulling out her ear buds before she held out a hand.

"Hiya," she smiled kindly her brown eyes shinning, "I'm Stephanie!"

Kendall shook her hand returning the smile, "I'm Kendall."

"I know," she replied, replacing the ear bud and going back to her music, dancing along to the beat.

Kendall looked back at Logan, wondering if the introduction was all, but Logan spoke up again, "We have some extra pizza and was wondering if you wanted to join us," he gestured towards the other side of the cafeteria where the so called clique were gathered around a box of pizza. All of them staring in Kendall's direction.

"How the hell did you get a pizza?" Dak asked looking back and forth from Logan to the other table.

Logan ignored him as he kept a determined eye on Kendall waiting for an answer.

Kendall looked around not sure what to say. He was starving, but this was the Clique. He had been avoiding them all week since his run in at Logan's house four days ago, but he was finding it more and more difficult. It seemed like every time he turned around they were trying to get him to join them with what ever they were doing. Kendall was running out of excuses to say 'no'.

He looked across the room at the other table catching eyes with the Latino and that strange feeling ran up his spine, making him shiver and turn away quickly. He could swear he knew that boy from somewhere, but he knew he had never met him before this week.

He turned back to his friends hoping they would help him out, but they just shrugged. Noticing Logan's impatience as he waited for an answer, Kendall spoke up, addressing his question to his friends, "Do you guys want to go have pizza?" he asked knowing full well that they were not invited.

Before any of them could answer, Logan cut in, shaking his head, as he placed a firm hand on Kendall's shoulder, "No!" he exclaimed causing Kendall to jump, "I mean, we only have room for one more."

Kendall nodded to show that he understood, "I'm sorry then, but I'm just going to stay here with my friends. Thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?" Logan insisted. "We have corndogs too. They're Carlos' favorite."

"Yea, I'm sure."

Logan frowned before turning his head towards the other table shaking his head. Kendall looked passed him just in time to see James slam his fist onto the table before turning around, his back now to him. Kendall chanced a glance at the boy beside him who was still staring in his direction. When their eyes locked once again, Kendall felt this ping in his stomach. This time it wasn't that odd feeling of familiarity that had been plaguing him, but more of a force that was trying to pull him towards the chocolate eyed latino, like he was a helpless fish being reeled in.

He turned his head, pushing the feeling aside as he turned back to Logan and Stephanie who were still standing there.

"We're going to be at my house after school if you want to come," Logan informed him when he had his full attention once more.

"Your house?"

"It's huge," Stephanie spoke up, her headphones wrapped around her neck as the music still blared. Kendall assumed no one had told her that he had already been there. Either that or she was oblivious to everything that everyone had said, "It's pretty cool. You should come check it out."

Kendall shook his head, "Sorry. I have a project that I need to work on," he lied.

"For what class?" Logan challenged.

"History."

"I'm in your history class!" Stephanie said worriedly as she threw her backpack onto the table in front of him and started rummaging through her things until she found her agenda book. She opened it up and started flipping through the pages, "I don't remember any project. Its not a hard one is it? What's it about? I hope it's not an essay. I hate essays!"

Logan put his hand gently on her arm calming her down. She looked at him and he nodded towards the other table. She nodded in agreement before stuffing her book back into her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"We'll see you around," Logan said to Kendall, lacing his hand with Stephanie's before pulling her towards their own table.

Kendall groaned, running his hands through his hair before looking up at his friends who just stared back at him.

"Well, that was awkward," Jo broke the silence, "I've never seen or heard of them inviting someone else to join them for lunch."

"Argh!" Kendall growled softly. "They're driving me crazy! Every time I turn around they are inviting me somewhere!"

"What do you mean?" Camille asked, oblivious to the whole thing since this was the first time he had ever received any kind of invitation in front of his friends.

"Well, on Tuesday, Mercedes invited me to her house for a study group. Yesterday Lucy asked me if I wanted to go to some arcade place with them. Then Monday, James invited me to stay and hang out at Logan's."

"Whoa!" Camille interrupted him, "You talked to James? Like actually talked to him?"

"Yes," Kendall dragged out the vowel, unsure of what the big deal was. "He answered the door when I went to pick up the pie pans."

"Have any of you ever even heard him talk?" Camille asked amazed.

"Not since middle school," Jo shrugged. "Back when you two use to be friends," she said turning to her boyfriend who seemed to be avoiding the subject altogether.

"Dak and James were friends?" Kendall asked even more confused than ever. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Dak answered solemnly getting to his feet, trash in hand before walking away.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," Jo whispered. "Bad memories from freshmen year."

"He refused again?" Mercedes groaned, sitting back in her chair, crossing her legs as she began filing her nails. "What the fuck!"

"I tried," Logan shrugged taking his seat and grabbing a slice. "I thought you said he wanted pizza."

"He did!" Lucy scoffed glaring across the table.

"Are you sure? You did say that you were having trouble with him," asked Katie, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

"I'm not getting much from him, but I know I heard him say that he wanted pizza!" Lucy defended herself. "Why don't you try to get Cedes to seduce him? We all know that's her special talent!"

"I've tried everything but take my top off in front him! He won't even flirt back! I don't know what's wrong with him," Mercedes complained, throwing her Emory board onto the table. "Maybe he's gay! Why don't you try sending Carlos next time. He always seems to be staring at him."

"Carlos isn't gay," Lucy defended her boyfriend. "Send your own boyfriend!"

"What's a matter, Lu? Afraid you'll loose him to that loser? Why are we wasting our time with him, anyway?"

"Girls," James spoke softly, but firmly, enough to get their attention. All eyes fell on him, and silence engulfed the table. "It seems he's been warned to stay away from us," he continued, "A wise warning for most, but it is proving rather challenging for our part, isn't it?"

"I don't see why we need him anyway?" Mercedes pouted, "We're strong enough with out him. Plus we don't even know what he could do. Big deal! He managed to see some truck coming. There's nothing special about that." James glared at her, but she simply just batted her eye lashes, before kissing his cheek.

"Cede's right. Are you even sure he is one of us?" Carlos spoke up for the first time.

"Los, you've seen what he can do," James pointed out.

"Plus he saved Katie life," Logan pointed out. "There was no way he could of seen that truck coming around the corner. We had just enough time to get out of that car."

"So what? He's a fortune teller?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Or like a psychic?

James shook his head, "What ever he is, he's obviously one of us and he doesn't know how to control it. If he manages to expose himself, they will come for him and it wont take them long to find us."

"So how do you suppose we convince him to be alone with us so we can explain everything?" Logan asked. "Kidnap him?"

James shrugged, "If it's necessary, but I propose to try a different tactic first."

"What do you have in mind?" Stephanie asked, her ipod turned off for the moment to participate in the important conversation.

"Are you really sure that's going to work?" Lucy interrupted before James could open his mouth to speak. He glared at her, making her shrink back, "Sorry," she whispered, her eyes avoiding his.

"I propose that we let him come to us," James began. "He doesn't know what he could do. He does it, but doesn't realize he's doing it. We need to get him to do something that will show him what he can do and when he does, he'll feel alienated and he'll need someone to talk to."

"And we'll be here to accept him with open arms," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Remember, that's figuratively, not literally, Cedes," Carlos joked, pointing across the table at the blonde who glared at him, but quickly softened it to a fake smile when James shot her warning look.

"So how are we supposed to force him to use it?" Logan asked seriously.

James shrugged, "Time to get creative I guess."

**Author Note:** there's a little insight to the Clique's POV. Do you think they are as bad as everyone thinks they are?


	5. Deception

**Author Note: **You guys are getting close with your guesses about everyone's abilities. this chapter might clear it up a bit as to what they all can do and chapter 7 is where they will all be revealed! But this chapter is where the Kenlos starts to develop with a slight glimpse into the Jagan! Hope you like it!

thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Your reviews have been so amazing that i actually combined two chapters into this one chapter to make it twice as long for you!

**Chapter 5: Deception**

Kendall sat at his history desk after the bell rang, waiting for certain students to exit the room before he did. He pretended to be shuffling through some papers in his notebook, while out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Lucy and Stephanie sat in a corner by the window, talking in low whispers. Kendall knew they were talking about him, but why, he had no clue.

He had only been there a week now and still he couldn't figure out why the Clique had developed such an interest in him. He was nothing special. In fact, he really couldn't figure out what was so special about them either. They were just a bunch of random teens who didn't seem to have anything in common with one another, other than the fact that they all seemed to ignore the rest of the school.

Except for Kendall.

It was finally Friday. He would have two days to himself to relax and try to enjoy himself. He planned on exploring the town a bit, that was if he could manage to stay away from the Clique while doing soon.

The only way they seemed to avoid him was when other people were around, which is why he waited behind in the classroom, waiting for Dak who had agreed to meet him here to give him a ride home since Camille had to work after school. The question was now, where the hell was he?

Kendall shoved his notebook back into his bag, tired of pretending to flip through it. When he looked up, he noticed he was the only one left. The coast was clear to move. Dak should have been there by now anyway, so he figured he would look out for him in the hall. Luckily his locker was right across the corridor.

He stepped out of the room, cautiously looking up and down the emptying halls for any sign of his new friend. Students rushed by him, paying no mind, all in a hurry to vacant the premises and start their weekend. With no sign of Dak, he crossed the corridor, grabbing hold of his lock and speeding through the combination.

He hadn't had any problems with the lock since his first day of school. He couldn't understand what had happened that day, but he brushed it off as being nerves from his first day, plus the distraction from the girls who wouldn't leave him alone.

He carelessly tossed in his history book, before shoving his math book into his satchel, swinging the bag over his shoulder before slamming the locker closed. It was then that he noticed he was alone, except for the couple standing just a few lockers down from him.

He recognized the tall brunette immediately, the so called leader of the Clique. Sandwiched between him and a set of lockers was Mercedes, James's body pressed tightly against hers with his tongue down her throat. Kendall stared absentmindedly as the male ran a hand up her side, pushing up her tight fitted pink tee and stroked the milky white skin of her hip.

Kendall turned his gaze away as he felt the air shift and James looked up in his direction, as if he could sense the blond watching them. Kendall turned to leave in the opposite direction, but startled as he looked up to see James standing directly in front of him. Kendall looked back behind him where the other boy had been a mere second ago, but only Mercedes still stood there adjusting her wardrobe.

"Something wrong, Knight?" James asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned up against the set of lockers, one foot crossed over the other.

Kendall looked behind him again to see Mercedes approaching, before turning back to James, obvious confusion written on his face, "How did you get here so fast?"

"What do you mean?" James questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were just over there, then you were here," Kendall tried to explain, shaking his head at how ridiculous he must sound.

"Oh? So you were watching us? See anything you like?" Mercedes asked as she stepped up beside James. She attempted to wrap her arm around his, but he shrugged it off, not even bothering to look at her. "If you're not busy tonight, you can come around my place. I was thinking of having a little get together. Say, around seven? James' going to be there, right, hun?"

James once again never bothered to look at her. Instead, his gaze remained on Kendall's, "Can't."

"You can't?" she asked whirling around to face him trying to get his attention, but it was no use.

"We're hanging out at Logan's tonight."

"But you are always at Logan's."

Kendall cringed waiting for a full blown argument, but was relieved when he heard Dak calling from behind him, "Kendall!"

He whirled around just in time to see the other boy running down the hall towards him, before sliding to a stop beside him, "Sorry, had to finish a lab or else he was going to fail me," he apologized. "Mercedes," he greeted coldly.

"Zevon," Mercedes replied just as frigidly, "My offer still stands if you're interested Kendall," she said before turning and sauntering down the halls, her hips swaying more than necessary as her heels clanked through out the empty halls.

It was then that Kendall noticed his absence, "Where did he go?" he asked looking around.

"Where did who go?" Dak asked looking around.

"James!"

"James?" Dak blinked with a look of disgust, "He was never here. It was just you and the queen bitch."

Kendall starred at him confused. He knew James was there. James had talked to him. He and Mercedes were just about to get in a fight over their conflicting plans for the night. How does someone just disappear like that?

"Hello? Kendall? You with me?" Dak asked pulling Kendall out of his stupor.

"Um, yea. Sorry. Just a bit tired I guess."

"Right, let's get you home then."

Carlos stood outside in the parking lot of the school, leaning against the tailgate of the black pickup truck. Lucy sat behind him on the gate, her arms wrapped around his neck as she babbled on about someone's personal life to Mercedes who had just joined them, but Carlos wasn't even bothered to listened.

Instead, his eyes were on Logan and James who were across the parking lot, discussing something they didn't want the others to listen in on, but Carlos didn't need to hear their conversation to know what was going on. It was obvious in his opinion. Other's were just too blind to see it.

He was torn out of his thought by the sound of the school doors opening. He looked up to notice the new kid walking down the path, the geeky nerd along side him. This was the reason they were all still here. They had their orders.

He looked over in Logan and James' direction. He caught Logan's eye who nodded. "Alright, girls. You know what to do," he said quietly, seizing the girl talk. He turned back towards James and Logan, but they were gone.

Lucy unwrapped her arms from his torso, kissing his cheek, before he grabbed hold of her hips, lifting her into the air and placing her on to the ground beside Mercedes, "I'll call you later," she informed him before opening the door to the convertible that was parked beside the truck and getting in. Stephanie climbed into the backseat beside Katie who was already there, sketching a picture of the school, while Mercedes sauntered across the parking lot, perching herself up against the hood of a red Toyota, the only other vehicle in the lot.

"Hey Kendall," she smiled seductively as he and Dak approached.

"Get off my car, bitch," Dak growled, holding up the keyless remote and hitting the alarm button, hoping to scare her away.

Mercedes smirked when nothing happened, "I just wanted to tell Kendall to have a good weekend," she winked, running her hand over the hood of the car before sauntering away and jumping into the driver seat of the convertible where her friends waited for her.

She gave a thumbs up to Carlos, who nodded slightly before starting up her car and driving away.

Carlos climbed up into his truck, the engine roaring to life beneath him as his eyes focused on Kendall and Dak climbing into the Toyota in the rearview mirror. Dak was staring at his keyless remote, wondering why it hadn't unlocked the doors, causing him to have to unlock them manually.

Carlos waited a moment until he heard the unmistakable sound that he was waiting for, grinning to himself as he threw the truck into reverse and backed out of the parking space.

With the truck in gear, Carlos slowly pulled up along side the Toyota just as Dak slammed his hands against the steering wheel in anger, jumping as the horn blasted, startling him.

The latino rolled down his window as he pulled up along side of them, "Car trouble?" he asked as he watched Dak once again attempt to start the car, but all he received was a low growl as the engine refused to turn over.

"We're fine, thanks," Dak spit out, throwing open his door, before popping open the hood. Kendall jumped out as well following him to the front of the car where the two of them stood clueless staring at the engine.

Carlos shut off the engine to his truck before he jumped out and joined them.

"Get in and try starting it again," he demanded as he stood in front of the car, leaning over the engine, pretending to know what he was doing.

Dak growled, about to open his mouth, when Kendall put his hand on his shoulder, saying something to him which convinced him to listen. He jumped in his car, turning over the key, as Carlos pretended to listen to the sound it was making.

"I think it's the battery. Do you think you can give us a jump?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think so, buddy. It's not even turning over. Sounds like the alternator. You're going to have to get it towed and have it replaced," Carlos lied, slamming the hood shut.

"Fuck," Dak growled, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I just got it for my birthday last month!"

"Do you want a lift?" Carlos asked, his eyes focused on the blond, "You live right down the street from Logan's house, don't you? I was just on my way there now."

"That would be great," Kendall found himself saying before he could think properly. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," the smaller boy assured him with a smile.

The ride home was quiet and a bit awkward for Kendall. He still wasn't sure what convinced him to agree to the ride and was starting to regret it. Dak had insisted to stay behind with his car, waiting for the tow truck, so it was just him and Carlos.

Kendall glanced at him from out of the corner of his eyes. The smaller boy was singing along to the music, cruising along down the street, his tanned arm hanging out the window. Kendall tried to relax as well, but that overwhelming feeling was back and had him on edge.

He still couldn't decipher the meaning, but one thing was certain. There was something about the latino and Kendall couldn't help but think that for some reason, they were meant to know each other. It was as if their lives were mapped out for them and their paths were destined to cross at this particular time. No matter how hard Kendall tried to fight it, deep down, he knew there was no use.

Taking a deep breath, he gave in and decided he might as well get to know the other boy better.

He waited for the current song to finish, before clearing his throat, receiving the helmet wearing boy's attention, "So, do you like school?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for the stupidity of the question.

Carlos shrugged, his eyes scanning an intersection before continuing on, "Keeps me busy, I guess. You?"

"It's alright. Kind of miss my old school, though," he confessed.

"It's hard moving from another school. Especially one you've been at your whole life."

"You sound like you've been there."

"I have."

Kendall waited for him to continue. When he didn't he asked, "When did you move?"

"Two years ago."

"At least you had your brother to go through it all with."

To his surprise, Carlos shook his head, "Naw, James lived here his whole life."

Kendall raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But-"

"You should come hang out with us," Carlos interrupted, a friendly smile on his face as he took a quick glance towards Kendall, "We're just hanging out at Logan's place. His parents are off on some cruise or skiing in the Alps or something like that."

Kendall gulped. He liked Carlos. He was nice and seemed normal. Logan wasn't that bad either, but then there was James.

"It's just going to be us guys," Carlos continued, "The girls are going to Mercedes' for the night. I know they seem a bit bitchy and strange, especially Cede, but I promise, they're cool when you get to know them."

Kendall didn't know what possessed him to do so, but before he could think, his mouth was opened and his lips were moving, "Why do you guys want me to hang out with you so badly?"

Carlos looked at him with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"From what I hear, your little group is pretty exclusive, yet since I got here, all of you have been trying to get me to join or something. Why are you so interested in me?"

Carlos tensed. He wasn't expecting this. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth, but what could he say to convince Kendall to come to Logan's and still sound believable?

"You seem like a cool guy and," he knew he shouldn't reveal any of their secrets, especially if Kendall wasn't what they expected, but there was something about this boy that made him continue, "We've all been where you are, now."

"Where I am now? What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

Carlos frowned, "Loosing a parent," he said cautiously pulling over to the side of the road in front of Kendall's house and putting the truck in park.

Kendall looked up in surprise, definitely not expecting that for an answer, "All of you?"

Carlos nodded, "I lost my Dad in a house fire about three years ago," he said, his eyes downcast. It was obvious that this still bothered him.

"What about your Mom?"

Carlos shrugged, "She died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry," Kendall said, unsure of what to say, "What about the others?"

"It's their own stories to tell," replied Carlos, "But really, you should stop by. Get to know them. They're great guys. James and Logan were the ones who got me through everything."

Kendall reached down for his seatbelt, trying to buy some time before answering. He clicked the release button and tugged on the belt, but it wouldn't budge, "I think it's stuck," he said as he repeatedly tugged on the belt, clicking the release button.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized as he took off his own belt and slid over so that he was beside Kendall, "It's an old truck."

Carlos took hold of the buckle, squeezing the button tight as Kendall tugged, freeing the belt. Kendall looked up to thank the smaller boy, only to find himself face to face with the latino and he froze for a moment, just staring at him.

"So, will you stop by?" Carlos asked, his chocolate eyes shined with hope.

A shiver ran up Kendall's back and it was then he noticed that Carlos's hand was on top of his. Carlos must of realized it at the same time, because he too looked down the moment Kendall did, both of them pulling their hands back, blushing slightly.

Once again he didn't know what had come over him, but Kendall found himself nodding, "I guess I could stop by for a little bit."

Carlos smiled brightly, "Sweet!" he took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, "Here's my number. Call me when you're on your way and I'll make sure the front gate is opened for you."

Kendall nodded taking the proffered paper and shoving it into his pocket before opening the door and jumping out, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Kendall!" Carlos shouted as he watched the older boy stumble up the front walk before disappearing into his house.

Carlos smiled to himself, not just at his accomplishment, but for some reason he was excited about Kendall coming around. There was something about the new kid that intrigued Carlos, but he just didn't know what it was. When ever he was around, he got this sudden Deje Vu feeling, like they had been there before.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Carlos put the truck in gear and headed up the street for Logan's house.

There was no need to knock when he approached the front door. He knew Logan and James were the only one's home and Carlos was no stranger to the Mitchell home. Pushing the large French doors opened, he let himself in, happily greeted by the families German Shepherd who bounded her way across the marble flooring, sliding into Carlos's awaited arm.

"Hey Sydney," he said, petting the dog who barked excitedly, "Where's James and Logan?" the dog barked again, making Carlos frown.

"Where is he?" a voice called from behind him. Carlos jumped slightly, before turning around to find his brother standing behind him: torso bare, pants unbuttoned and hair in complete disarray. His face was red with sweat and a small bruise was forming on his collarbone.

"Damn it, James. Don't do that."

"Hey Los!" Logan called out as he came running down the steps, his arms tangled in his shirt as he hurriedly tried to throw it back on. He was in such a hurry, he managed to miss a step, causing him to loose his balance and fall forward, but before he could hit the ground, James was there to catch him, "Thanks," Logan blushed as he looked up at the brunette who as still cradling him.

"Slow down, Logie. Don't want you to get hurt or anything," James winked before setting him down onto his feet.

"So, where's Kendall?" Logan asked looking around. "It worked, didn't it?"

"The plan worked perfectly," Carlos explained. "He said he'll stop by later."

"Perfect," James smirked. "Was he suspicious?"

Carlos shook his head, "He just wanted to know why we were so interested in him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we all knew what it was like to loose a parent and that we just wanted to be friends."

James nodded, "Good."

The Shepherd barked suddenly, catching everyone off guard. Carlos shook his head as he looked at the dog before turning back to the other two, "Really? You've been home for how long and you couldn't bother to take her outside?"

"We were- um- and-" Logan stuttered, but James cut him off.

"We were busy," he answered simply.

"Poor Sydney has been cooped up in this house all fucking day! The least you could do is let her out in the back yard or something," he shook his head in disgust as he grabbed the dog's leash from the coat rack beside the door. "I'm taking her for a walk."

**Author Note:** questions? comments? suggestions? i love to hear from you all! :) Now I'm off to work on Hidden Journal! Hopefully I can get an update up tonight!


	6. Anomaly

**Author Note: **Just to clear up some confusion, this fic is **both** a **Kenlos** and a **Jagan**. For those of you who caught on from chapters 3 and 5, Jagan is already together and there are plenty of Jagan moments coming up (probably even more than Kenlos). The Kenlos will be developing through out the story. Both pairings are equally important to the plot.

The story follows Kendall's POV, because he is the only one that doesn't know what's going on, otherwise if you guys knew all the secrets already, this will be a very boring fic. There are a few scenes/chapters where it will be in someone else's POV, but only when needed to tell the story.

So if anyone is only reading this because of a certain pairing, I understand if you wish to stop, but I hope the plot is interesting enough to keep you around.

(sorry about the long explanation, but I can't respond to anonymous reviewers through PM and I just wanted to clear it up)

That said, thank you all very much for reading/commenting/following/favoriting. The secrets will all start to reveal themselves! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Anomaly**

"Hello?" Kendall said, his phone pressed to his ear as he laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kendall? Did you make it home alright? Are you ok?" Dak's voice sounded from the other end.

Kendall gave a low chuckle, "I'm home. I'm fine. How about you? Did you get your car towed?"

"Nah, I didn't need to," Dak replied causing Kendall to sit up in surprise, "As soon as you left, it started."

"But it was completely dead. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I don't get it either," answered Dak. "I swear it has something to do with them," he seethed.

Kendall laughed at this, "With them? What do you think they disconnected your battery then it magically put itself back together or something? That's ridiculous!"

"It's like I told you, Kendall. Weird things happen when they're around. No one ever believes me, not even Jo and Camille, but I swear! It's true!"

"What do you think they're wizards or something? Shouldn't they be in Hogwarts then?"

"Laugh all you want, Knight. You'll see!" Dak replied defensively, "But seriously, how was the ride home with Garcia? Anything weird happen?"

"He asked me to hang out with them at Logan's house tonight, but other than that it was just a normal ride home."

"You're not seriously thinking of going are you?"

Kendall shrugged, even though he knew Dak couldn't see him, "I thought I would go over for an hour or two, check them out. See what their deal is."

"Their deal?" Dak exclaimed, "Kendall it's a friggin' cult!"

"Oh, come on, Dak. They're not that bad. Carlos seems like a nice guy. He offered to help us today," he protested getting to his feet and pacing around the room.

"That's because they are trying to drag you into their evil ways! I'm telling you, dude. Don't go!"

Kendall sighed as he pulled back the curtain of his window and glanced out just as a familiar latino came strutting by walking a German Shepherd, "Dak, I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Promise me you won't go, Kendall," Dak begged.

Kendall growled low before answering, "Fine. I wont go. Now goodbye," he didn't wait for a response before hanging up. He pulled back the curtains again. Carlos was still there, a few houses down, waiting as the dog sniffed around a fire hydrant. He glanced at his phone, before glancing back out the window.

"I don't know, girl," he said turning to a small bundle of blankets laying down on the end of the bed. A little pink and black snout was all that was visible, "What do you think I should do, Yuma?" The snout twitched before the blankets began to move. A small bump appeared tangled in the mess of material until falling down revealing a little pink pig, The pig looked at Kendall, tilting her head to the side as if she understood him. "I know I shouldn't go. Everyone seems to think they're up to no good, but," Kendall sighed as he looked out the window again," I don't know what it is about him, but for reason I have this feeling like I'm supposed to know him. You know?"

He watched as the helmet wearing teen sat on the side walk, petting the dog and talking to it. The Shepherd found a stick nearby and brought it back to Carlos, the boy smiling widely as they played tug-of-war. Carlos gave in after a few minutes when a chipmunk approached him. It actually came right up to him and jumped into his lap.

Just as the younger boy had done the day Kendall had met him, Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out sunflower seeds offering them to the chipmunk. The chipmunk wasted no time in accepting the food before taking off and running up a nearby tree.

The dog barked, catching Carlos' attention who was watching the chipmunk. He looked over at the dog, scratching behind it's ear, before jumping to his feet and starting to walk back up the road towards Logan's house.

Kendall closed the curtain before spinning around and turning to his own pet, "Want to go for a walk, girl? Do ya?"

The pig jumped up immediately, squealing in excitement as it slowly began to descend the small set of stairs Kendall made for her to get on the bed. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kendall picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Yuma struggled in Kendall's arm as he quickly placed her walking harness on and attached the leash before opening the door. Yums raced out excitedly dragging Kendall slightly behind her.

The pig's delighted squeals caught the attention of the latino, who stopped and turned around. Kendall saw this out of the corner of his eye, but turned his back on him trying to pretend to not notice him as Carlos began walking towards him.

"Kendall!" he called out jogging up the walkway the shepherd right beside him.

Kendall turned around feigning surprise, "Oh, hey! I was just about to call you," he lied.

"And who is this adorable piggy," Carlos smiled as he fell to his knees to pet the pig, the pig squealing happily, "It's nice to meet you Yuma."

Kendall stepped back slightly confusion written all over his face, "How did you know her name?"

Carlos frowned as he thought for a moment before a word caught his eye, "Her harness has her name written on it," he said pointing to the black letters written in sharpie on the back of the pink harness. "And this is Sydney, Logan's dog."

"Hello, Sydney," Kendall said petting the dog's head, "So, do you always walk Logan's dog?"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "If I don't then no one else will. They're 'too busy'," he spat out in disgust, but his tone softened, "So are you ready to come over, now? I'll walk back with you."

Kendall was about to open his mouth to answer when they were interrupted by a car horn as a red Toyota pulled up on the curb, "Hey Knight!" Dak shouted as he threw his door opened and walked up the walkway. "I brought over that video game you wanted," he lied holding up an Xbox game.

Carlos glared at him, "Sorry, Zevon, but we were just leaving."

"No one's stopping you," Dak replied before turning back to Kendall, "I thought we could order a pizza or something and play a few rounds."

"I hate to break up your date planning and all, but by 'we' I meant me and Kendall were just leaving."

"What makes you think Kendall wants to go anywhere with you?"

"Because he told me."

"Well I'm un-telling you!"

"Why don't you go home and watch Star Trek or something!"

"Why don't you run home to your little cult!"

Carlos's eyes turned cold as he glared at Dak. The younger boy's hands balled up into fists, "Want to say that again, Zevon?"

"Which part? The one about Kendall not going or the one about your little cult?"

Carlos growled and Kendall flinched waiting for him to punch Dak, but instead the latino threw his arms in the air in surrender as he turned to walk away, but stopped at Dak' words, "What's a matter, Garcia? Not as cocky when your brother isn't around, are you?"

"Who's says he isn't?" a new voice joined the conversation. Kendall blinked his eyes as James appeared in front of him, his hand on Carlos' shoulder protectively. He looked around trying to figure out where he came from. There was no way that he was there two seconds ago!

"Go away, James," Carlos growled shrugging his hand off his shoulder, "I can handle this on my own."

"I know," James said simply, "but you don't have to."

"Go fuck yourself, Diamond!" Dak spat out though there was a slight shake in his voice.

James' eyes narrowed as he glared at the other boy. He took a step towards him, when all of a sudden Kendall found himself standing between his friend and the two brothers.

"Would you all just fucking stop already!" he shouted as the wind around them began to pick up and a roll of thunder was heard off in the distance.

James smiled as he looked up at the sky, watching it turn from a clear cloudless blue sky, into a dark, venomous grey, right before his eyes.

"What the-?" Dak shouted as he looked up just as the sky opened up and began pouring down on them.

Kendall looked around in amazement. The weather in this town sure was fickle.

"There was nothing on the news that said it was supposed to rain today," Dak shouted over the roaring wind and the clap of a thunder as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. "We should probably get inside!" Dak shouted into Kendall's ear before running towards the shelter of the porch.

Kendall didn't bother to move as he stood soaking wet in the down pour. James and Carlos stood in front of him smiling at one another. Another loud roar of thunder crashed around them as a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree, a loud crack echoing through the streets as it split the tree in half.

"Kendall, Kendall look at me!" James called out standing perfectly still, his eyes on the blond, but Kendall paid him no mind. "Kendall! Kendall you need to listen to me."

He could hear James' voice, but his words were just a blur. Then another voice appeared. It was soft, gentle and reassuring, "Kendall," Carlos said, his hand on Kendall's shoulder as he glanced into his eyes, "Kendall, you need to relax, alright? Take a deep breath," Kendall nodded doing what he was told. Instantly, the wind began to die down and the rain slowed to a steady stream, "That's good, now breath. Slowly. Close your eyes and picture a blue sky, alright?"

Kendall did what he was told, closing his eyes and picturing the sky as it was just moments before. Bright, blue, clear, birds chirping.

"Awesome," Carlos' voice came out. This time there was a hint of excitement, "Now open them."

Kendall opened his eyes and looked around in bewilderment. The rain had ceased, the wind was now a gentle breeze and the sky was blue and cloudless once again. If it wasn't for he water weighing down his clothes, he would of thought that he imagined the whole thing.

"It's gone," Carlos was smiling in front of him.

Kendall found himself smiling back, uncertain of what had just happened, but one thing was for sure, he and Carlos together had made it disappear.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked looking around. He noticed Dak on the porch, shivering from the wetness, but James was no where to be seen.

"You stopped the rain," Carlos whispered still smiling before retracting his hand from Kendall's shoulder, "I have to go, but our offer still stands if you want to stop by later. We'll be there all weekend."

Kendall nodded before watching as Carlos disappeared down the road, Sydney barking wildly beside him.

"I don't know, Yuma," he said to the pig who squealed in response, his eyes never leaving Carlos' retreating back, "There's just something about him-" he cut himself off as Dak ran down the steps over to him.

"What the fuck just happened?" he exclaimed wildly pulling at his hair.

Kendall just ignored him shrugging as he turned to go back inside, "C'mon. You can borrow some of my clothes."

**Author Note:** I am so obsessed with writing this fic lately. I have so many ideas for it! It's all I can think about! the next chapter is where Kendall finally gets some answers! and he see probably more of certain members of the Clique than he anticipated ;) Can you figure out his ability now?


	7. Special

**Author Note: **Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! Now... let the secrets be revealed! Well, a few secrets at least! ;)

thanks you to everyone for reading/commenting/following/favoriting Enjoy!

**Chapter 7:** **Special**

Kendall pushed back the curtains staring down at the street below. It was Sunday, two days had gone by and he hadn't left his room. He told his aunt he was ill. He knew she didn't believe him, but she doted on him anyway. She probably thought he was sulking about his parents again.

He wished he was, but instead he sat here staring out the window at the raven haired latino who was walking down the walk away from his house for what was probably the tenth time this weekend. He watched as the helmet wearing teen stopped to play with Yuma who was tied out front in the yard. The blond knew he had to talk to him eventually, but he was afraid to.

Kendall frowned looking up towards the sky. It was grey today, overcast and looked as if it was going to rain. He closed his eyes and saw white. When he opened them he gasped as he saw the white flakes drifting through the air.

Carlos stopped in the middle of the street and looked up towards the window smiling as he held out a hand capturing the frozen water in his bare hands. Kendall took a deep breath closing his eyes again. This time when he opened them it had stopped.

The weather man had called the thunderstorm on Friday a freak storm, but Kendall knew it was no fluke at all. He had created it and he had stopped it. He didn't know how, or why, but he knew it was him. This wasn't the first time the weather had suddenly changed around him even before he had moved from LA.

He had only just realized that he was the one controlling it.

Apparently his visions or 'intuition' wasn't the only thing unusual about him.

The thing that bothered him the most about everything, was Carlos. Carlos had been there. Carlos had seen it. Carlos had helped him stop it. He had the answers, but was Kendall ready to hear them?

He now knew why he felt such a strong connection when ever the smaller teen was around. They were connected. They both had secrets. He was also certain that the rest of the group did as well. Perhaps that was why they kept themselves isolated. To keep others from finding out the truth and why they wanted him.

They were different.

Kendall watched until Carlos disappeared from view before turning away from the window. It was then that he noticed he was not alone.

He startled as he turned around to find the hazel eyed brunette sitting patiently on the bed, a photo of Kendall's parents in his hand as he stared down at it.

"What the fuck? How did you get in?" Kendall asked looking towards the door. He knows he locked it. Camille kept trying to get him to go out and do stuff with her, so he had locked her out.

"You made it snow two minutes ago when its seventy degrees out and you're asking me how I got in?" James raised an eyebrow setting the framed picture back onto the nightstand.

"You can't just pop into other people's room," Kendall argued.

James smirked getting to his feet, "Oh, but I can," he whispered placing a hand onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall looked down at his hand before a tingling sensation ran through his body. He felt his stomach lurch forward making him nauseous. He bent over grabbing his stomach trying to keep himself from vomiting.

As soon as it started, it was over. He stood up, a bit dizzy, his vision blurred. When his vision cleared he looked around startled by his surroundings. He jumped back fallen over a table causing a large crystal vase to come crashing to the floor beside him slicing a large gash up his wrist.

He cried out in pain as the blood gushed down his forearm before two strong arms lifted him to his feet.

"Damn it, James. I told you I had it under control,'' the man holding him was saying. Kendall looked up locking eyes with a furious looking Carlos.

"Knocking on his door every two hours, hoping he would eventually answer isn't handling it," James replied leaning against the door jam.

"You didn't have to kidnap him!"

"Where am I?" Kendall asked in a dazed as he realized he was no longer in the safety of his bedroom, but in a rather large room with black and white checkered floors, a crystal chandelier and a familiar looking stairwell.

"You're in my house," Logan said stepping forwards and grabbing a hold of his injured arm, "Carlos hold him still. This is going to hurt a bit," he said. Kendall squirmed trying to get away as Logan grabbed a hold of his arm with his two hands rubbing them along the gash.

A burning sensation ran through Kendall's arm, causing him to grit his teeth, trying hard not to scream as his arm felt as if someone was holding a blowtorch to it.

"A few more seconds," Logan said calmly. Kendall couldn't hold it in any longer as he screamed out in pain, Carlos holding him from behind, whispering softly into his ear. Finally, the pain subsided as Logan let go. Kendall's legs gave out and he would of fallen, if not for the latino still holding him upright.

"Hey, relax. You're alright now," Carlos said as he lowered him to the ground kneeling beside him and holding up Kendall's injured arm to show him, "See, all gone."

"Sorry about the pain it caused," Logan ruffled his hair as he walked away, "You get used to it eventually. Same as the teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Kendall gawked, rubbing his arm as he looked around.

"How else did you think you got here?" Carlos chuckled before getting to his feet offering his hand to help Kendall back to his feet.

Kendall took it stumbling as he stood, "I don't know? He knocked me out then carried me here?"

The other three looked at each other before cracking up laughing.

"Nah, too much work," James shook his head from where he stood in the door jam. All of a sudden he was gone, "This way is much more convenient," he suddenly reappeared right behind Kendall.

Kendall gawked in surprise rubbing his injured arm only to look down and notice, "It's gone," he said looking up at Logan.

"I wouldn't put you through all that pain for nothing," Logan shrugged.

Kendall shook his head trying to clear it, "So let me get this straight," he said pointing to James, "You can teleport," he turned to Logan, "You can heal people and you," he turned to Carlos, "What the hell can you do?"

"I know you play guitar and like to sing. You cried during the Notebook and you like to play with yourself in the shower," he winked with a smirk.

Kendall turned bright red as he turned away, "You read minds?"

Carlos laughed, shaking his head, "Naw, I just had a nice chat with Yuma a few minutes ago," he laughed again at Kendall's confused expression, "I can talk to animals."

Kendall stared at him for a moment, "So, you all have- powers?"

"We prefer to call them abilities," Logan replied. "We were born with one special ability, but as we get older we began developing telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?" Kendall said in shock, "You mean, I can move objects with my mind?"

"Yes, but for some reason that only tends to work when another one of us is around," Logan demonstrated by staring at the pieces of crystal that still littered the floor. The pieces suddenly began to shake. It wasn't until Carlos walked over towards him, placing his hand on his shoulder, that the pieces shot up into the air before crashing back down into a bin held by James who suddenly appeared in front of them. "We're stronger together. The more of us there is, the more powerful we are."

"There are more like us?"

"Mercedes, Katie, Lucy and Stephanie also have abilities," James explained, now sitting behind them on the bottom of the staircase. "There was seven, but now there's eight," he stared intently at Kendall.

Kendall nodded, "But what exactly are we?"

Logan and Carlos exchanged a look before Carlos turned back to Kendall, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

"You're a wizard, Kendall!" Logan said in a low deep voice, his caramel eyes staring at Kendall. Kendall stared back his emerald eyes wide and mouth a gap.

"I'm- I'm a wizard?"

Logan's serious gaze soon turned to a smirk before cracking up laughing, Carlos joining in as well, "Had you going there, didn't we?"

"There's no such thing as wizards," Carlos laughed.

James stood up, never bothering to laugh as he approached Kendall, "We don't wave around wands like idiots," he groaned rolling his eyes, before placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall flinched waiting for that tingling sensation to return, but instead James just looked him straight in the eyes, "We don't know what we are. We don't know where we came from. All we know is that we are special," there was a sparkle in his eye as his lips twitched slightly as if he were going to smile before turning serious again, "We can not tell anyone. Only us eight can know. You understand this right?"

Kendall nodded, a little intimidated by the older boy. James' eyes hardened again as he disappeared, appearing a second later beside Logan, "Carlos will show you around and answer some of your questions. We'll see at dinner," he placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and before Kendall could open his mouth they were gone.

"This place is huge!" Kendall gawked as he looked around after Carlos gave him the grand tour, "You guys have this place all to yourselves?"

Carlos shrugged, "When ever his parents aren't around. We're not allowed here, so we can only come around when they're off on one of their extravagant trips around the world. Which is usually every other week, so it's good."

"Why aren't you allowed here when they are?"

"Let's just say, Logan's parents are not exactly the nicest people in the world," Carlos said, refusing to explain any farther, "C'mon, I'll show you the game room," he said grabbing a hold of Kendall's hand to pull him out of the room. As soon as their hands touched, the boys stopped and looked at one another, their hands still linked. A tingle ran up their arms as they stared intently at one another.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I swear I know you from somewhere," Carlos broke the silence, but not the contact.

"Me too. Have you ever been to LA?"

Carlos shook his head, "Have you been to Chicago?"

Kendall shook his head, "I've been trying to figure it out since I moved here. It's like we have some connection or something."

Carlos nodded, "You feel it too?"

It was Kendall's turn to nod. Then another feeling ran through him. This one was familiar, one he had before, "Someone's coming," he whispered.

"Who?" Carlos raised an eyebrow confused.

Kendall shook his head, "I don't know. I can't see faces. But it's two people, I think."

Carlos let go breaking their contact as he started to shake his head, "Fuck!" he groaned rubbing his hands through his hair. He grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand again, both the boys ignoring the sensation they felt as Carlos dragged him through the house, "We have to warn James."

"Warn James?"

"If it's Logan's parents and they catch us here, Logan's as good as dead!"

The younger boy dragged him through the hall, up the stairs and to a room all the way down the right corridor. The door was shut, but Carlos wasted no time with knocking. He burst through the door, dragging Kendall in right behind him.

Kendall blinked at the sight in front of him. It was not what he had expected at all as he took another look at the hazel eyed brunette. The same brunette who he had witnessed swallowing Mercedes' tongue only two days ago was now laying nearly naked on the bed, an equally dressed Logan straddling him. Logan had the taller boy's arms pinned above his head, his tongue trailing down the brunette's neck as he arched his back. James' head lulled to the side; his eyes dark and clouded with lust. A small moan escaped his swollen parted lips as Logan bit his golden flesh.

Kendall tried backing out of the room, but Carlos' hand in his held him in place, the latino never even flinching at the sight. James' eyes suddenly cleared, his eyes widened as he saw the two teens standing in the doorway.

James disappeared from underneath Logan, causing the smaller of the two to fall face first into the mattress, before reappearing behind Kendall and Carlos. Kendall jumped in surprise as James' hand landed on his shoulder.

"A word of this to anyone and you'll regret it," he growled. Kendall nodded, tightening his grip on Carlos's hand as James' attention turned towards his brother, "What the hell Los!" he shouted.

Logan leapt out of the bed, obviously a lot slower than James, grabbing a random shirt that littered the floor, throwing it on to try to cover himself as much as possible as he crossed the large bedroom, "What's going on, Los?" he asked not sounding at all angry at their interruption.

"Someone's coming," Carlos said.

James and Logan both looked at him confused, "Someone's coming? Like who?" James questioned.

"We're not sure," Carlos shrugged, "But what if it's Logan's parents? We got to get out of here."

"Carlos, my parents are in Bermuda. They just left a message two hours ago saying they were going to stay another two days."

Carlos calmed down a bit, but now he was the one confused, "Then who's coming?"

"What makes you think anyone is coming?" James growled in frustration.

Carlos looked towards Kendall who merely shrugged, "I got this feeling."

"A feeling?" James mimicked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, you know how the weather changes with my moods sometimes?" everyone nodded, "Well, I also have this thing where I can sense when something is going to happen."

"Like the car accident!" Logan pointed out.

Kendall nodded, "Something like that," he wasn't about to admit that he also has full on visions. He still wasn't sure about what happened that day.

"Right, then. So when is someone supposed to be coming?" James mocked, rolling his eyes, obviously not believing him.

As if on cue the doorbell rang startling the boys, "Uh, now I guess," Kendall smirked.

Logan looked at him curiously slipping on a pair of pants before disappearing down the stairs to open the door.

James eyed Kendall suspiciously, before his eyes fell on his hand which was still linked with Carlos'. Kendall and Carlos, released their grip, Kendall gulping at James' disapproving gaze, "So you can tell the future?" he questioned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kendall shook his head, "It's complicated. I have these feelings. I don't actually see something happening. I just feel it."

"But that's impossible!"

"And being able to teleport yourself from one place to another isn't?"

James shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I mean, it's impossible that you have two abilities. Each of us is only born with one other than the telekinesis which we all developed over time. No one has more than one. Stephanie doesn't even have one."

"If Stephanie doesn't have one, then how do you know-"

"She has telekinesis," Carlos answered.

"Oh," Kendall nodded in understanding as James paced the floor. He looked at Kendall before looking at himself in the mirror then looked back at Kendall.

"Maybe we all have more, we just haven't discovered it yet," Carlos shrugged. James glared at him as if to say it was a 'stupid idea' but Carlos met his challenge, "Kendall was born with the 'feelings' but he didn't discover his control over weather until two days ago."

James stopped pacing and looked at Kendall, "Is that true?"

Kendall nodded.

James opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud assortment of voices echoing through the hall, the loudest of which being Logan's, "I told you, you can't be here!"

"Screw you Logan. If I want to see James then I'm going to see him!" the door suddenly crashed opened, revealing not just Mercedes, but Lucy as well. "Jamie!" Mercedes smirked throwing open her arms expecting a hug, but James just glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly.

"Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" Mercedes batted her eyelashes. "I missed you." James rolled his eyes, "Besides, we were curious to see what the three of you do when we're not around," she looked James up and down, taking in his half naked state of dress, "Apparently you show off your underwear?"

"We were playing strip poker," Carlos spoke up, obviously covering for his brother, "James lost," he smirked.

Lucy walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips quickly, "Liar," Kendall heard her whisper, but no one else, other than Carlos, heard it.

Carlos gave her a warning look placing his hands on her hips before capturing her lips, as if trying to distract her into keeping quiet.

Kendall looked away as he felt a ping of jealousy rush over him. He was startled by this sudden reaction, but refused to let it show. He felt a sudden urge to reach for Carlos' hand, to reestablish the connection they had shared earlier, but kept himself under control.

"Well, well, well," an annoying voice brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his head to see the blonde staring at him, "Has the new boy finally joined our little clique?" she smirked, crossing her arms over her overly sized chest which practically hung out of the top of her shirt. "Has the twit figured it out yet or do we have to spell it out for him?"

Kendall felt an overwhelming sense of annoyance from the insult. Without even realizing what he was doing, the wind outside picked up, crashing open the balcony doors, shattering the glass as the wind whipped around the room's occupants.

Pulling away from Lucy, Carlos rushed to Kendall's side, placing his hand on his shoulder. In an instant Kendall felt himself relax, the wind dying down with his anger.

"Impressive," Mercedes smirked, fixing her hair as she walked around Kendall, giving him a once over, "we have ourselves our own personal weatherman. Do you think you can make it snow on Monday? I have a math test I really don't feel up to doing."

Kendall's fist clenched, but Carlos was still there keeping him calm, "What can you do?" the blond asked through clenched teeth.

Mercedes stared at him intently. Suddenly, the entire house went black, the television turned on, as all the electronics in the room started to go crazy. It was like this for a good thirty seconds, before it all just stopped, everything returning back to its normal state, "I control energy. Not just in electronics, but living things as well," she grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm and Kendall felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. He felt tired all of a sudden and heavy as if he couldn't support his own weight.

"Enough, Cede!" James barked.

Mercedes pouted letting him go. All his energy rushed back into him at once, causing him to fall back into Carlos' arms.

"You alright?" the smaller boy asked. Kendall nodded his head before staggering to his feet.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Mercedes asked, her question directed at Kendall as she cocked her head to the side, as if she already knew the answer.

"I think you're an annoying bitch to be quit honest with you," Kendall replied, but Mercedes' smile never faltered as she turned towards her red streaked hair friend.

Lucy looked at Kendall for a few seconds, her eyes widening in surprise as she turned back to Mercedes, shaking her head.

"What do you mean you don't know? What kind of mind reader are you?" Mercedes spat.

"Wait, Lucy," James spoke up, "You mean, you still can't read him?" he asked, pointing to Kendall.

Lucy shook her head, "Like I told you all the other times you made me try, it's all fuzzy. I can make out a few things here and there, but nothing worth reading," she explained.

James looked at Kendall, studying him for what was probably the twentieth time that day, "the more we learn about you, the more mysterious you become, don't you?"

**Author Note: **Now you know about their abilities. Were they what you had expected? and what do you think about the secret Jagan? Plus the Kenlos is starting to develop! So much happened in this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


	8. Clique

**Author Note: **Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions.

The next chapter might not be up until Sunday. I have a busy weekend, im sick again, and my great-grandmother is turning 101 years old tomorrow! so we have family here visiting and blah blah blah... if you get bored, feel free to read Hidden Journals or World's Apart if you're not already ;)

anyway, the next chapter is written, I just need to fix one little issue with it and it will be all about the KENLOS! yay!

thanks again for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! love you guys!

**Chapter 8: Clique**

Kendall shifted in his seat, feeling out of place. They were gathered in the game room, eating pizza. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Logan and James were playing pool. Katie was tucked away in an isolated corner sketching. Or at least she was few minutes ago. Kendall wasn't sure where she had gone off to. Stephanie was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table with her lap top in her lap, while Mercedes, sitting beside her, was secretly using her telekinesis to make James loose the pool game, though only Kendall seemed to notice.

Kendall found himself sitting on a stool at the bar, alone, watching Carlos and Lucy out of the corner of his eye. They were sitting together in a large arm chair, Lucy on his lap, the two making out as if no one else was around. Kendall couldn't figure out why, but he suddenly got the urge to grab a hold of her streaked hair and drag her away from the latino, but he refrained, stuffing more pizza into his mouth to distract himself.

"You alright?" a voice asked from beside him.

He was so caught up watching Carlos and Lucy, that he failed to notice that the pool game had come to an abrupt halt. James must of finally noticed what Mercedes was up to, because he now had her pinned against the wall and was chastising her. He wasn't yelling in her face, more like talking in that serious tone that parents gave their children when other people were around and they didn't want to make a scene. Kendall watched for a moment in curiosity as Cedes simply pouted, shaking her head as if she were agreeing with him, before taking a hold of James' shirt and connecting her lips with his. James didn't push her away, but merely placed his hands onto her hips pulling her closer to him as he kissed back with equal force.

Kendall turned his head, not wanting to see anymore. He noticed that Logan had done the same, "That bothers you, doesn't it?" he said quietly, so only Logan could hear him, unless one of the others had super hearing for an ability.

Logan looked down, fiddling with his beer bottle before taking a long sip, "Doesn't really matter if it does or not, now does it?" he said getting to his feet and walking away.

"It's fucked up, isn't it?" said Carlos as he took Logan's abandoned seat, nodding his head in James and Mercedes' direction. "Makes me sick."

Kendall cocked his head, "Weren't you and Lucy just doing the same thing over there," he pointed to the couch where Lucy had now joined Stephanie looking at something on the laptop and giggling to each other.

Carlos smirked, shrugging, "Yes, but I'm not sleeping with my best friend who happens to be a guy and who just so happens to be madly in love with me. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and all, he's all I have left in this world, but he is a major dick at time."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at this, Carlos joining in as well, "So wait, if Logan is in love with James, then what about Stacy?"

"You mean Stephanie," Carlos corrected him, "That was all James. He sort of paired us off. I got Lucy, Logan got Stephanie and he screws around with Mercedes in front of Logan."

Kendall glanced back over towards the couch where Logan was now sat, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder as he stared irritably at the two across the room, while sipping his beer. His girlfriend didn't even bother to notice his frustration. In fact, she seemed to be annoyed by his presence as she twitched her shoulder trying to throw him off.

"She doesn't seem very into him," Kendall pointed out.

"That's Stephanie for you. Maybe if Logan was a murderer or something she would like him more, but really, horror movies are the only thing she loves. She's been working on her own film for a few months now. She's probably editing it over there."

"Why does he pair you guys off anyway?"

Carlos shrugged is eyes staring across the room as he spoke, "Before he did, there were a few little mishaps. Some of us let our guards down and starting thinking with our hearts instead of our heads. It wasn't safe. So James paired us off to discourage others from approaching us and to keep us safe. He wants us to blend in and appear as normal as possible. "

Kendall followed the latino's line of vision to see what had caught his attention. James was now sitting on the couch beside Logan, his hand resting on the smaller boy's thigh. Mercedes was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and blabbering on about something that Kendall doubted either of them was paying any attention to her considering her boyfriends hand was getting closer and closer to Logan's inner thigh and yet she remained oblivious to it all.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"What?" Carlos looked over at the blond.

"Your brother fooling around with Logan behind Mercedes back? She's such a bitch!"

"I couldn't care less about Mercedes. It's Logan I feel sorry for. James needs to get his act together and either be with him or stop leading him on. It's not fair to keep toying with his emotions like that."

"So what about you and Lucy? Are you two-" Kendall thought for a moment about how he should word his question, "happy- together?"

Carlos shrugged, "I wasn't at first. I fought it, but James insisted. I was only fifteen at the time and there was just something about the whole thing that just felt, wrong, but as I got older and certain needs became more important than my feelings for her, let's just say I've grown to like her. She makes me 'happy'," the younger boy exaggerated with air quotes. "She adores me."

Kendall shivered cringing at the thought of the two of them together, like that, but pushed it aside, "But Logan never did?"

"Logan never got use to it. He'll hold her hand, kiss her cheek, but that's about it. About a year ago, he finally stood up to James, confessing his feelings to him and they've been sneaking around ever since. I found out not long after. It's amazing the secrets you can learn about someone just by being able to communicate with their animals. Though I don't know why they insist on keeping it a secret."

Kendall shuttered at all the secrets he had told to Yuma over the years and silently reminded himself to try to keep the pig away from the latino.

"Hmmm…." Carlos let out staring at his empty beer bottle before slamming it down on the table, catching Kendall's attention who was sifting through his memories, trying to figure out which secrets his pet pig would spill. Perhaps if he bought her a treat and some new toys, he could bribe Yuma to not tell Carlos anything! "I wonder who he's going to set you up with!" the latino blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Kendall spat out caught by the sudden statement.

Carlos shrugged, "Well, Lucy and Stephanie are 'taken'," again he used air quotes, "He wouldn't just give up his personal slut and Logan would kill him if he tried to set you up with Katie, so really, I guess you're out of luck."

"What makes you think I'd want any of them! I'm not even into-" Kendall cut himself off before he could give away his secret. His secret that not even Camille knew about. "It's getting late, I should get home," he changed the subject jumping off the stool and heading for the door. He had no idea how to find the front door, but he's sure he'd find it eventually. How lost could you get in a place like this?

Carlos smiled to himself, knowing he had made the boy uncomfortable.

"What happened?" James suddenly appeared beside him.

Carlos shrugged, wiping the smile off his face, "I don't now. We were just talking then he got up and said he had to get home," he lied. He knew perfectly well why he had left.

"Then follow him!" James glared, "Make sure he gets home alright. Convince him to come back tomorrow. Better yet, have him sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

"James if you keep pushing him like this, you're going to push him away. He needs time to think everything over."

"Since when did you become so protective over him?"

"I'm not!" Carlos scoffed, offended that James would ever think such a thing. The only person Carlos Garcia looked after was Carlos Garcia!

"Logan! Go after him!" James barked his orders and Logan stood up to obey, but Carlos wasn't about to let James have his way.

"I'm going!" he declared, pushing his way past his older brother heading for the door.

He caught up with Kendall not far down the corridor. He was stopped at a dead end, trying to figure out if he needed to take a left or a right.

"Either way will work, but the right way is faster," Carlos spoke up, causing Kendall to jump in surprise.

"This place is massive. You need a map to find your way through it!" Kendall chuckled nervously.

"Come on," Carlos smiled walking up to him, "I'll walk you home."

Kendall nodded, following him.

**Author Note:** i know there are still a lot of questions to be answered! plus the Kenlos needs to get itself in gear, but i promise its coming. Thoughts/ comments/ suggestions/requests? Love to hear from you all!


	9. Concentration

**Author Note: **Just want to take this time to give a special thank you to my friend Lyssa (Nekofairy) for reading, editing, fixing my many mistakes, putting up with all my indecisions, listening to me talk about non stop and helping me work out the entire plot of this story. With out her, this fic would probably suck! So thank you, love you, you are the best!

Now I know you all have a lot of questions (like why is James sneaking around with Logan instead of just getting rid of Mercedes all together or why Carlos and Kendall have this strong connection) All will be answered in time and everything has a purpose! ;)

As always, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Now onto some Kenlos!

**Chapter 9: Concentration**

It was getting dark as Kendall and Carlos walked in silence. The street lights flickered as if they were trying to decipher whether or not it was dark enough to come on just yet. The horizon was a mix of reds, gold and oranges as the sun slowly sank in the sky and a few of the brightest stars were beginning to twinkle against the purplish backdrop.

They were the only two out walking the dead end street. Everyone else had retired inside for the evening due to the cool crisp air. Kendall shivered, shoving his hands into his pockets, wishing he had had time to grab a jacket before being ripped through time and space waking up in a daze in the mansion.

"You could probably make it warmer, can't you?" Carlos gave him a soft smile.

Kendall shrugged, "I guess, but I don't know how. It usually just happens."

"You'll learn. You just need to practice."

Before they knew it they were standing on Kendall's porch. Kendall turned to say his goodbyes, but instead he found himself inviting the smaller boy in, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity of speaking without thinking. To his relief, horror and surprise, Carlos accepted following him into the warm cozy house he now called home.

"Kendall?" Camille's voice called from the living room, "Where on Earth have you been? Mom's been worried sick! You didn't even have your cell phone-" she stopped as she noticed the chocolate eyed teen standing behind him. "Um- hi," she said, her attitude changing dramatically from her hot tempered usual self, to her rarely seen quietly shy self.

"Hey," Carlos nodded politely, though his eyes narrowed and turned cold as Dak appeared in the hallway, Jo right behind him.

Dak scoffed at him before his eyes met Kendall's, glaring in disappointment, "We should be heading home," was all he said before grabbing a hold of Jo's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Bye, Cam! See you at school!" Jo called out quickly before her boyfriend dragged her out the door slamming it shut behind them.

"Carlos and I were just going to study for our-"

"Chemistry test," Carlos filled in the blank.

Camille nodded still a little taken aback by the latino's presence.

"Right, well Mom and Dad went to pick up some Chinese. I'll call them and let them know you are alright."

"Thanks, we'll be in my room," Kendall nodded his head for Carlos to follow, leading him up two flights of stairs to his attic bedroom. As soon as the smaller boy stepped over the threshold into the room the door swung shut behind him. Kendall jumped in surprise, startled by the doors actions, only to remember seconds later about the telekinesis powers that everyone had mentioned.

"How do you do that?" he questioned eager to learn more.

Carlos smiled, "It's easy! Here, let me show you," he said grabbing a hold of Kendall's hand.

As their hands connected that force of energy they had felt earlier returned at full force making Kendall sway on his feet as a spell of dizziness overcame him. Carlos was obviously feeling it too as he blinked his eyes as if trying to be rid of a headache.

"Does it always feel like this?" Kendall whispered. "When two of you touch?"

Carlos shook his head, "No, it's only you," he found himself whispering back. The shorter teen shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Right, now, close your eyes and concentrate on something," he looked around the room spotting Kendall's history book laying on the floor, "Levitate that book."

Kendall closed his eyes trying to focus all his energy on the book only he couldn't concentrate. The back of his eye lids were filled with nothing but images of Carlos.

"Are you concentrating?"

Kendall nodded though it wasn't true. He was trying, he really was, but he was soon overcome by images of him and the other teen.

Kendall looked around. They were suddenly outside. Though the surroundings were familiar, Kendall knew he had never been there before. They were on a park bench that over looked a small pond. The water was calm, it was warm, no breeze and the sky was blue. The sun was set high in the sky; it must have been midday. A small path led to a playground just before the tree line of a dense forest. Carlos' old pickup truck was parked in front of it, only the truck appeared to be a bit newer. The color was less faded and there were a few less dents.

Kendall looked at the other boy, jumping slightly at his sudden change of appearance. The teen was no longer his present day self, but appeared to be much younger. He still had the same face, though it was rounder and his hair was longer and fuller. His clothes were different as well. They looked old and worn out. His jeans had holes and grass stains and looked to be about an inch too short. His black shirt was faded to almost a dark grey shade and was about two sizes too big and his sneakers were caked in dry mud, the soles coming apart below the toes.

Kendall looked over the edge of the bank into the pond, catching his reflection, startled by his own image. It was him, he had no doubt about that, but he was younger as well. His hair was short, too short for his fringe and spiked up in the front. His face still contained that baby fat and was dotted with freckles and his body was void of all the muscle tone he had worked hard for over the last few years. He wore a similar attire to Carlos though his jeans were baggy, held up with a belt and his shirt was white and stained.

Kendall looked back at Carlos. The Latino was speaking, but there was no sound. The blond found himself nodding, smiling at what ever was being said, but the conversation was a mystery to him. He felt his cheeks flush, his head turning out to look over the pond.

When he turned back towards Carlos, the latino was mere inches from him, a cheeky smirk on his face. Kendall didn't know what had come over the smaller boy, but he cupped his face with his hands, gently stroking Kendall's cheek. Kendall found himself closing his eyes, leaning into the other boy's hand. Carlos licked his lips nervously, fear flooding his chocolate eyes. Before Kendall could think, his hands were on Carlos' hips pulling him closer, closing the gap between them.

"You're not concentrating are you?" Carlos soft voice tore him back into reality. Kendall opened his eyes, looking around. Carlos was still in front of him, though a few feet back, only their hands connected as he watched Kendall with curious eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kendall nodded looking around his attic bedroom, relieved to not find any trees, a pond, or the younger boys. Carlos was back to his modern teen self: faded jeans, a stripped polo, green and black Vans, his hair shortly cropped tucked under his shinny helmet. Why the hell was he always wearing that stupid helmet?

Kendall closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. It felt so real, so vivid. Was he daydreaming? Was it a vision?

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Kendall sighed dropping Carlos' hands and loosing the connection between them.

Carlos nodded showing that he understood, "I know it's a bit overwhelming at first. There's a lot to take in, but you'll get it eventually. You'll be part of the family in no time."

"Part of the family?"

"Family. Clique. Cult. What ever people want to call it. James prefers to call it a family."

"Does James decide everything you guys do?"

Carlos shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"He decides who you date, who you talk to, what to call yourselves and you all jump at his command. Do you ever get a chance to think for yourself?"

"Oh, you get used to it. James knows what's best for us."

"Best for you?"

"And you, too!"

"Me?"

"We're not normal, Kendall," Carlos responded. "We never have been and we never will be no matter how hard we try, which is why we have to stick together. We can't socialize with normal people, that's why we keep ourselves separated from everyone else. They can't know about us or who knows what they would do to us. We are all each others got. We don't need anyone else. Everyone else is just….normal! You'll see tomorrow when you sit with us at lunch."

"Who said anything about sitting with you at lunch? I have my own friends to sit with."

"Are you listening, Kendall? You don't need those losers! You have us now! We're your friends! We're your new family!"

"But I already have friends and a family! I'm not just going to abandon them for people I don't even know!"

"You really think James is going to let you socialize with outsiders? Especially that Zevon?" Carlos scoffed.

"James isn't the boss of me! I can socialize with who ever I want!" Kendall seethed. "I have my own life and I control it! Me! Not James!"

"Good luck with that!" Carlos chuckled, smirking as he watched Kendall pace around the room, mumbling to himself about how he was in control of his life. If only he knew. At least he wasn't in too deep, just yet. He still had a chance and Carlos wasn't about to let him loose it. There was something about this boy. James was right, Carlos felt the need the protect him, "Maybe you would be better off not joining us at all, then!"

"Maybe I would!"

"Good!" Carlos hissed. "Then I guess I won't see you at lunch tomorrow!"

"You wont!"

"Fine!"

"What's going on here?" another voice broke through their arguing.

"Don't you knock before you just pop into other people's rooms?"

James glared at him, but chose to ignore the comment, "I just stopped by to see what was taking my brother so long."

"I was just inviting Kendall to sit with us tomorrow at lunch," Carlos lied. It was more like a demand in Kendall's opinion.

"Good. I hope he accepts your invitation, but it's getting late. We should be heading home."

James waited for no response from either boy before placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder and before Kendall could even blink, they were gone.

**Author Note: **I know it's short, but it's sweet, right? The drama will start back up again in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! :)


	10. Rejection

**Author Note: **For those of you wondering where the updates for Hidden Journal and World's Apart are... I haven't written them yet! I have some kind of problem at the moment where my right hand shakes really badly. I was told by one stupid hospital that it was an allergic reaction, but that was five days ago so I doubt it. But Im going to see a specialist today so hopefully they can fix the problem. Anyway, shaky hand means its very difficult to type. The backspace has become my new friend! So this is the only story being updated because it already has about 20 chs written and all i have to do is edited it here and there.

As always, thank you for reading/commenting/following/favoriting! I try to respond to as many of your reviews as possible to answer your questions, so if i dont get a chance to respond, I'm sorry.

Anyway... Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Rejection**

"Hey guys!" Kendall grinned as he threw his paper bag lunch down onto the table before taking a seat between Camille, across from Jo and Dak. Dak huffed, turning his head, refusing to look at Kendall.

"Hey, Jo, come with me to the bathroom?" Camille said, nodding her head eagerly towards the door.

Jo looked around warily, unsure what was going on, but agreed standing up and walking away with Camille.

It was silent as Kendall tore through his bag, searching for his sandwich, mumbling to himself that he knew he saw his aunt through it in there and smiling brightly when it revealed itself to him, buried deep inside his satchel, having must of fallen out sometime during the morning.

"A little squish, but all good!" he beamed, unwrapping the clear plastic before shoving it into his mouth, "You alright, man?" he asked Dak who sat across from him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your new friends?"

"What do you mean? You are my new friends."

"I was talking about them!" Dak nodded his head towards the corner table where the so-called Clique were just arriving with what looked to be Tai food. "You are one of them now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not one of them," Kendall scoffed. "What makes you think I would ditch you for them?"

"You were with Carlos Garcia all weekend weren't you?"

"He gave me a ride home on Friday and I hung out with them for a few hours on Sunday, but that doesn't mean he's my new best friend or anything."

"Wait! You hung out with all of them? It wasn't just Carlos?"

Kendall shrugged, "It was mostly just him. The others just showed up," he wasn't exactly lying.

"Kendall I told you, you don't just hang out with them! Either you are one of them or you're not! You cant have it both ways!"

"I'm not one of them, alright!"

Dak smiled, happy about the answer, but frowned when he noticed the two brothers strutting there way, "In that case, you might want to make it clear to them," he pointed.

Kendall turned around, a smile lighting up his face when his eyes fell upon Carlos, "Hey Knight," the latino greeted, pulling out a chair, flipping it around before straddling it, resting his arms across the back of the chair as he faced Kendall. James mirrored his actions on the opposite side of the blond, both boys paying no mind to the fourth guy sitting at the table.

Kendall cringed suddenly feeling trapped by the two brothers.

"We're having Tai, today. You are more than welcome to join us," Carlos offered.

Kendall's stomach lurched, that odd sensation returning as the smaller teen placed his hand on Kendall's arm. It was meant as a friendly gesture, but they both knew it meant more. They had a connection that neither of them could explain and neither of them was about to try to fight it either. It was a part of them. Together they were meant to be something more. Accomplish more. They just didn't know what that meant.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, something ringing in his ears telling him to say 'yes' while his head was screaming 'no'. He wanted to be near Carlos. He wanted to know him, learn more about him. He wanted to tell him about the image he had seen the last time the two had touched, perhaps together they could figure out what it meant. There was just something about the smaller teen that made Kendall want to tell him his whole life story, spill out his deepest secrets and hear Carlos' secrets in return.

He was just about to open his mouth to accept the invitation, when James clear his throat, breaking the trance of the strange power the boy had over him. James felt like the exact opposite of Carlos. He made Kendall want to be far away rather than near. He wanted nothing to do with the hazel eyed brunette and he found himself saying this out loud.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'd rather stay here with my own friends. I don't need someone controlling my life and I don't like Tai food anyway."

James' eyes widened in surprise. It was obvious that no one had ever defied him like that. Kendall waited, a bit shakily for James to respond, react, something, but instead he just walked away without a word.

Carlos nodded, the tiniest of grins crossing his face for a the littlest of seconds before turning serious, "You just pissed him off," he whispered, patting Kendall on the back before getting up and walking away.

Kendall watched the latino's retreating back as he walked past the corner table and out through the doors, into the hall. He wanted to follow. He wanted to talk to him, but he knew he shouldn't. He had to distance himself, no matter how alike they were. Even if they were the only ones who could help him with his 'abilities'. He had lasted seventeen years without their help, why would he need them now?

"Nice work!" Dak nodded in approval, taking a bite out of Kendall's roast beef sandwich that laid discarded on the table. "James probably just made you enemy number one! Welcome to the club!"

Carlos strutted through the empty halls alone, sweat creasing his brow as he hurried towards his locker. He was relief that Kendall had said no. It was for his own good, but unfortunately, what was good for Kendall was bad for Carlos and he knew he had to get away. He had to give James time to cool off, but James had other ideas.

"What did you say to him?" his voice came from in front of Carlos as James appeared in the middle of the hall.

Carlos shrugged, pushing past his brother, bumping his shoulder on purpose, "I didn't say a word to him! Just what you told me to say!"

"And what did I tell you to say?" he growled as he stood in the middle of the hall, panting in anger.

"You told me to tell him about us! What we would have to offer him and that's what I did!"

"Then why didn't he accept? You made it clear that to be apart of us, he would have to leave those losers behind, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did! Apparently he actually likes his friends," Carlos threw his arms in the air before pointing at James, "I don't know, James! ?He was your friend once! Why don't you tell me! Maybe if you weren't so pushy and so God Damn bossy, he would give us a chance, but why would anyone want to have to put up with you other than the fact that we don't have a choice!"

James turned furious at the defiance his brother was showing. He was the leader of the group and he was going to make that clear. To show that he meant business, he focused all his attention and energy on the younger boy, using his mind to send Carlos flying backwards into the set of lockers behind him, "You had a choice and you chose me remember! I could of left you on the streets, but I took you in when no one else wanted you! You would be nothing without me!"

Carlos glared back, his nostrils flaring in anger, not even flinching from the sudden impact before he repaid the gesture, only James flew back fast and hit hard. So hard, the lockers folded into him on contact, "I was thirteen! I didn't know any better!"

James pushed himself away from the lockers, staggering slightly and a bit dazed as he held his right shoulder, leaving the metal boxes with an imprint of himself. When the hell did he get so strong?

Carlos stared back, crouched low as he waited for James to attack again, but instead, James approached him, his arms up in surrender. Carlos nodded, accepting the offer before James laid his hand on his shoulder and the two were flung through time and space landing seconds later in the dingy old flat they called home.

Carlos sat down, his head between his knees as he breathed deeply, giving the dizziness time to dissolve.

James sat down next him their backs against the empty wall. The older boy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but this time they stayed put. Speaking softly, James pleaded with him, "We need him Carlos! And you know it! He has the answers we need!"

"Answers? James he didn't even know what he could do until two days ago! You really think he's going to know anything? He probably doesn't know he was adopted or that his parents were murdered! He thinks it was just a car accident!"

"He sees things, Los. Not just the future, but the past as well. If we help him, teach him how to focus his energy to use his powers correctly, maybe, just maybe he could help us."

Carlos sighed, he knew James was right, "I'm sorry, J. I know how important this is to you. To all of us. It's just-"

"You feel the need to protect him, don't you? Like he has some kind of power over you?"

"How do you-"

"There's this change of energy when ever the two of you are you are in close proximity."

"Do you think it's part of his ability or something? Like he's controlling me and doesn't even realize it?" James shook his head, "Then what does it mean?"

"I don't know! That's why we need him. To help us answer these questions."

"But it's dangerous! He's not as controlled as we are. You know what happens when one of us gets out of control."

"Which is why he needs us. We can help him, Carlos. He needs us just as much as we need him."

Carlos nodded, "Zap me back to school. I'll go talk to him," he said standing to his feet, but James stopped him.

"No! You're staying here. Away from him for a while."

"What? James you can't do that! You need me!"

"He has too much power over you! I can't have you making the same mistake again."

"But, I'm the only one he trusts!"

"Well, we're just going to have to change that, now aren't we?"

Carlos groaned, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back against the wall, "Just promise me you won't let him get hurt?"

James smiled, patting Carlos on the shoulder, "I promise! Besides, by the looks of it, you can kick my ass now!"

Carlos chuckled shaking his head, "I know, I think I was just as shocked as you were. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

James shrugged, "I think you might of popped my shoulder out of place, but nothing too serious. I'll have Logan fix me when I get back."

**Author Note: **this chapter is a bit short but the next chapter is nice and long and is where the Kenlos really picks up! We're spic Kenlos moment ;) followed by a chapter where you see another side of Jagan and actually get to see Logan for a change. Hope you liked the chapter. I loved writing the brother's little argument scene! Carlos is as little as James thinks he is :)


	11. Connection

**Author Note: **This is the longest chapter so far! Nothing really to say I guess other than thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Onto the Kenlos!

**Chapter 11: Connection**

Kendall stared longingly across the lunch room at the corner table where the Clique had gathered for lunch. The latino was in his usual seat beside his brother, his back to him, so Kendall couldn't see his face. It had been almost a week since Kendall refused to sit with them and since then, both brothers had been avoiding him. He couldn't care less about James, but he felt this unbearable need to be near Carlos, to hear his voice again, to touch him and feel that connection they had.

Kendall had tried to talk to him a few times. The first time was after school that Monday after Kendall had first refused the lunch invite. He wanted to apologize and explain his reasons to him. He waited for nearly an hour near Carlos's truck, but the younger boy never showed up. He searched for him all day Tuesday, but Carlos must of not have been in school considering the chair next to James at lunch had been empty that day. On Wednesday they had Chemistry together. Kendall had saved him a seat, but Carlos walked right past him and sat in the back beside Katie, refusing to even look at Kendall. By Thursday, Kendall had given up altogether. He past Carlos in the hall, locking eyes with him and this time he was the one who turned his head first.

Now it was Friday and he still couldn't get the teen off his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, that vision of him and the smaller boy at the lake constantly appeared. Kendall found himself drifting off to sleep during random times through out the day as he tried to recover the image, sift through it for any hints of what it might mean, but every time he did, the image got fuzzier and fuzzier. Now it was almost a blur, like a dream he couldn't recall.

"Kendall? Hello! Earth to Kendall!" Camille's voice pulled him out his dream state as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you with us?"

"What?" Kendall asked looking around to find his friend's staring at him. He looked around, the lunch room was almost empty except for the four of them. The bell had rung and he had completely missed it. Hell, the entire lunch recess had past by without him even realizing it. He hadn't even touched his sandwich.

"You alright, man?" Dak asked, tilting his head as he studied him. "You've been a bit out of it lately."

"I'm fine," Kendall lied plastering on a fake smile. "Just a bit tired I supposed."

"Up studying?" Jo asked.

Kendall nodded. It wasn't a complete lie. It wasn't school work he was studying, but he was working hard. He had been up late at night, messing around with his newly discovered powers. He couldn't exactly control what he wanted to happen, but he could make it happen. One night he tried to make it rain and it ended up snowing instead. Another night he tried to create a breeze, but ended up with a lightning storm.

One night he even tried to use his 'intuition' to see if he could see the results of the football match that was on later that week, but for some reason all he could see was a dingy old empty apartment that he had never seen before in his life. It was in an old ramshackle building on the outskirts of town. The building was made of brick, poorly maintenance with broken windows, rusty pipes and the grass looked as if it hadn't been mowed in weeks.

The apartment itself was on the third floor. It was a small one room studio type flat. The main living quarters was a kitchen/ living room with a leather pull out couch, two matching armchairs, a small folding card table with three stools and an old bulky television that sat on the floor with large antennas sticking out on the top. The kitchenette consisted of a sink, a crappy old refrigerator, a small microwave and a gas stove with only one working burner.

There were three doors in the apartment. One leading to the smallest bathroom that Kendall had ever seen only large enough for a stand up shower and a toilet. Another door was a surprising large closet, while the last door lead to the building's main hallway. Though the apartment itself was rather shabby, the place seemed rather clean. There was not one dirty dish in the sink. No clothes or clutter, nor a speck of dirt littered the floor. The windows were spotless and the cupboards were filled with food. Who ever lived there wasn't the richest person in the world, but they did care about their living environment.

Kendall didn't know why he was seeing the apartment, like everything else, it was a mystery, but his intuition told him it was important. Like everything else, he filed the images into his mind.

"You coming to class or what?" Jo giggled as she grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Kendall sat alone in free period, not even bothering to open a book. Instead he sat by the window, staring out at the parking lot at a certain old pick up truck where two brothers and brunette sat on the tailgate, laughing about something.

The sky was cloudy once again, the smell of rain lingering in the air. Kendall closed his eyes, wishing the sky would just open up and pour down on the three men in the parking lot. He knew it was hopeless. With his luck he'd probably create a tornado, but he couldn't help but try.

It was the sound of pings against the window that brought his eyes fluttering opened. Kendall smiled as he watched the three teens jump out of the back of the truck, one disappearing into thin air, while the other two quickly jumped inside the cab. Not only had Kendall managed to bring the rain, he brought it hard and to his amazement, little tiny frozen dots of hail were scattered amongst the heavy rain drops.

"Impressive," an unfamiliar voice said from beside him causing Kendall to jump. He looked up to find Stephanie staring down at him. "Mind if I join you?"

Kendall nodded. He was about to pick up his books to move them, when they sudden shot across the table, stacking themselves on the other end near Kendall. He looked up at the brown haired girl who beamed as she took a seat.

"I might not have my own unique ability, but my telekinesis is far more advance than everyone else," she whispered with a smirk.

"How advance?" Kendall grinned as he glanced back at the two boys who were still sat in the cab of the truck, waiting for the rain to let up, which Kendall refused to let happen just yet.

"What do you have in mind?" Kendall nodded towards the window, pointing out Logan and Carlos. Stephanie nodded, knowing full well what he had in mind. She concentrated hard on the truck, telling it what she wanted it to do until a loud rumble echoed through the parking lot as the pick up truck roared to life.

Kendall laughed as he watched the two teens inside look around in a panic before their eyes fell on Stephanie and Kendall watching them from the classroom window. Their panic faces turned to annoyance before they smiled back, Carlos pointing to the sky as Kendall nodded.

"James would kill us if he knew what we doing," Stephanie laughed as she lost concentration, allowing the truck to silence as the engine cut off.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt."

"Speaking of what he doesn't know," she said suddenly as she opened up her bag and started rummaging through it. "Carlos asked me to give you this," her voice quieted as she looked around nervously.

Kendall took the folded up paper, reading it to himself. It was a note from Carlos, asking Kendall if he could come over after school. Kendall looked out the window, catching the latino's eye. He held up the piece of paper, nodding slightly, trying to keep a straight face before shoving the paper into his pocket as the bell rang.

"What ever you do, don't tell James," Stephanie warned before grabbing her things and disappearing out in the hall.

Kendall stared after her confused, but shrugged it off. James was the least of his worries. It was keeping it from Dak that was going to be a problem. Especially since he was giving Kendall a ride home after school.

"So what's the plans for tonight?" Dak asked as he turned on the turn signal before pulling into Kendall's driveway.

Kendall panicked as he glanced around, looking for the familiar black pickup truck. Fortunately, it was no where in sight, "Ah, I'm not feeling very well tonight. I think I'm just going to go lie down," he lied feigning tiredness accenting it with a yawn.

"Weren't you just sick last week?" Dak raised an eyebrow.

Kendall looked at him confused before remembering his excuse he had used when he locked himself in his room last weekend before being kidnapped by the Clique, "Oh, I um-" he thought hard, trying to come up with an excuse. Though he knew it was wrong to use such a thing, Kendall was desperate, "I was missing my parents," he sighed, looking at the floor so Dak wouldn't be able to see through his lie. It wasn't fully a lie. He did miss them terribly and he thought about them all the time.

"Oh," Dak sighed himself, "Sorry, man. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Kendall nodded his eyes scanning the street, "Thanks, but I really should be going. Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later?"

Kendall opened the door to get out when a familiar rumble came from down the street. He jumped out and looked down the road to see the black pickup truck speeding up the road. Dak must of noticed it as well, as he too got out and glared at Kendall who cringed as the truck slowed down in front of his house.

"What's he doing here?" Dak raised an eyebrow.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but fortunately for him there was no need. As the truck slowed down, the window rolled down and the horn blared as Logan hung out the window waving, "Hello neighbor," he smiled before continuing on his way up the street to his own house.

Kendall chuckled with relief looking over at Dak and shrugging, "Must of borrowed Carlos' truck?"

Dak looked at him skeptically. He looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a car pulling into the drive. Camille jumped out of the driver side excitedly, stopping for only a moment to let her best friend out of the back, while her mother exited from the passenger side.

"What do you think of my new ride?" Camille clapped as she bounced on her heels, pointing to the powder blue Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider. "Just got the insurance money today and Mom got me out of school early."

"We were only supposed to test drive a few cars, but the dealer some how talked us into it. You're father is going to kill me for buying a car without him." Kendall laughed at his aunt. His uncle was a car guy. He had been talking to Camille all week about what kind of car she should buy since hers was totaled. He could only imagine what he's going to think when he sees this one. "Alright, I'm off to make dinner. Are you staying too, Dak?" she asked.

"I'd love to Mrs. Roberts, but Kendall claims he isn't feeling very well. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Screw Kendall! You're my friend too, Dak," Camille ducked as her mother sent her a warning glare for her choice of words.

"I'll take that as a yes," her mother smiled, before taking off for the house.

"C'mon, get in! I'll take you for a ride!" Camille urged, opening the car door and practically shoving Dak inside while Jo called 'shot gun!' "You coming, Kendall?"

Kendall smiled shaking his head, relieved that they would be gone for a little while at least. He would easily be able to get Carlos into the house, unnoticed. Now he would only have to worry about sneaking him out, "Naw, I'm just going to go in and have a lie down."

Camille sent him a disapproving look before jumping in and buckling up. Kendall waited for them to pull out of the driveway, scanning the streets as he did so before jogging up the front walk.

Kendall rushed up the stairs to his attic room, intending to clean it up before his guest arrived. Yuma was waiting for him by the door as he hurried in, squealing in excitement. Kendall threw his book bag onto his desk before bending down and starting to pick up the dirty clothes that littered his floor only to drop them when a voice came from behind him.

"You don't have to tidy up for me, you know."

Kendall spun around, startled to find the latino, lounging out on bed, his feet propped up, with his arms under his head. Carlos sat up smiling gesturing to the window, "Logan dropped me off around the block. I climbed the tree and climbed through your window while you were talking to your boyfriend out there," he answered Kendall's unspoken question.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kendall quickly responded in a defensive tone, "He's dating Jo," he added in a calmer tone as Carlos gave him a knowing look. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought we were friends. Friends hang out don't they?"

"Won't James be mad that you're hanging out with someone who's not part of your little Clique?"

"That's why James doesn't know."

"But you've been avoiding me all week."

"Because of James."

"So James really does control your life doesn't he?"

Carlos scoffed, "Look, if you don't want to hang out, I could leave," he said heading back towards the window only to be stopped by Kendall's hand on his arm.

The two stared at each other for a moment as the tingling sensation returned, until Kendall tore his hand away. He walked to the other side of the room, putting some distance between him and the younger boy, sitting down in his desk chair, while Carlos took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Kendall broke the awkward silence, dying for some answers.

Carlos sighed. He knew the boy would be able to see right through him, "Honestly, I don't know." Kendall raised an eyebrow, "There's something about you. I don't know what, but it's like you have your own gravity field surrounding you and you keep pulling me towards you and that connection we have when ever we- touch. I came for answers."

Kendall toed the ground making his chair twirl as he tried to avoid his chocolate eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any answers. I'm just as confused as you are."

"But it's not just me, right? You feel it too?"

Kendall stopped swirling and looked up to find those brown eyes staring intently at him. He nodded, finding himself suddenly speechless. He turned his head as he searched for words, finally settling on the vision that had been eluding him for the past week.

"Last week," he breathed, trying to find the courage to continue, "When you were trying to help me levitate that book and we were holding hands. I had this vision of us."

"Like the future?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, that's the weird part about it. It felt more like the past. We were younger and we were dressed in these ratty clothes and there was a pond in a park," Kendall stuttered as he tried to recall the details, leaving out the part of what happened at the end, unsure of how the smaller boy would react to it, "I've been trying to decipher it's meaning, but I just don't know."

Carlos was quiet for a moment as he stared at his hands that fidgeted in his lap, "We were at the edge of the pond and we um-" he stopped, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to go on, "We kissed?" he whispered, his eyes looking up at Kendall.

Kendall looked up shocked, "You've seen it too? When we touched?"

Carlos shook his head, looking back down, "Ever since you moved here, I've been having these dreams about us. I haven't told anyone, especially James. I just thought they were dreams. That they didn't mean anything. They're really blurry and unclear. Everything around us seems to blend together. The only thing I could ever see is you and me."

"So you see things too? It's not just me?" Kendall breathed out in relief. "I thought I was going crazy!"

"You thought you were going crazy? Seeing things in one of your abilities! You are supposed to see things!" Carlos started to freak out a bit, "I communicate with animals! That's how I get all my secrets from people! Not from fucking dreams! I don't know what you are doing to me, but I can't take it anymore! I feel like I have to be near you and when you're not around, you're all I can think about! I don't fucking get it!" Kendall stared in awe as Carlos paced around the room, spitting out everything he must have been keeping inside for weeks now. Every thing he said, made Kendall feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was everything he was hiding. "and I don't know why, but I just want to tell you everything!" Carlos continued, "In fact, I had no intention what so ever to even tell you any of that. It just- came out! And why are you smiling?"

Carlos stopped his pacing right in front of Kendall as he noticed the other boy, laid back in the computer chair, grinning madly like he was enjoying watching Carlos experience this confusion he was going through.

"I'm sorry," Kendall jumped to his feet the smile never leaving his face, "I'm just thrilled to know that it's not just me going through all this. I was going mad trying to hide it all and trying to figure out what it all means."

"Wait, do you know what it means?" Carlos asked confused.

"Not at all!" Kendall shook his head, "but now we can work together to find the answer, or at least find a way to make it stop. Right?"

Carlos nodded, finding himself suddenly entranced with Kendall's eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green color that seemed to shimmer in the light. Though Carlos felt as if they were hiding something and he got the sudden urge to reach out and touch him, "Do you- do you want to try your telekinesis again?"

Kendall nodded apprehensively holding out two shaky hands remembering that Carlos had held them the last time he had attempted in order to transfer his energy to Kendall. Carlos looked down at his hands, a bit unsure of himself, but took them. They stood there for a moment gathering their thoughts as they got use to the tingling, before Carlos finally spoke. His voice was quivering and quiet as he looked around the room.

"Ok, let's try something simple. That shoe over there. Concentrate on it." Kendall took in a deep breath before looking at the shoe, studying it, before closing his eyes, focusing all his thoughts on that one object, "Right, now using your mind, tell it what you want it to do." Kendall breathed in slowly, his eyes closed, an image of the shoe vivid in his mind. In his head he demanded the show to levitate off the ground. He could feel Carlos' energy rushing through his body as he focused it all on the single shoe.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash tearing Kendall from his concentration. His eyes flew opened as he jumped back, dropping his hands from Carlos' as he looked around the room, "What the hell was that?"

He looked to Carlos, expecting him to be looking around as well, but instead he was looking at Kendall, a huge grin on his face, "It wasn't exactly levitation, more like a throw, but you did it," he beamed pointing to the broken lamp that now laid on the floor, a Vans sneaker laying amongst the wreckage.

Kendall beamed at his accomplishment, only to shutter as Carlos's hand touched his shoulder. He looked down at the blonde's hand before up at Carlos who was staring at the damage. A second later, and all the broken pieces were floating into the air, before landing into the small garbage can beside Kendall's bed.

"Not bad for your first time," Carlos patted him on his back. "But if you're going to throw things like that, we should probably work on this outside, where you can't break anything."

Kendall laughed, "Yea, You're probably right. My aunt is going to kill me when she finds out about that lamp. I'm surprised she isn't running up the stairs trying to figure out what that noise was."

Carlos smiled, finding himself shuffling closer and closer to the blond, until they were face to face only a few inches a part. Kendall held his breath, his body trembling from the closeness as he watched the other teen's lips turn into a smirk.

"Tell me a secret," Carlos urged.

"A secret? Like what?" Kendall asked confused, though intrigued all at the same time.

"Any secret. I know you want to. This connection we have makes me want to tell you everything, so you first."

Kendall turned his head, looking around his room, trying to think. Carlos was right, he felt the need to tell him everything, but he lasted so long keeping it all in. Was he really ready to spill everything to this boy? He'd only known him a few weeks now.

"I um-" Kendall stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. There was one secret that burned in the back of his throat, itching to make its way to the surface. The one secret he hadn't told anyone, but how could he tell this boy? Especially after that vision they had shared? He continued to glance around the room thinking until his eyes landed on the pig that was basking in the sliver of sunlight on the bed that poured in through the open window. A grin crossed his features as a thought came to mind, "I thought Yuma already told you all my secrets."

Carlos chuckled, glancing over at the pig who sat up, her ears perked up at he sound of her name, "She did, but I want to hear you tell me."

"Oh?" Kendall played along, "Any secret in particular?"

"I'm quite curious as to who you picture yourself with when you play with yourself in the shower." Kendall gawked at the smaller boy who grinned madly. "What?" he laughed at Kendall's shocked expression, "It's not much of a secret. All guys play with themselves, so I want to know who. Personally, I tend to fantasize about Britney Spears or Emma Watson, but who doesn't?" Kendall couldn't help but laugh at Carlos' confession, "Oh and sometimes, it's Logan. He's fucking hot! And his ass is amazing!" Kendall's smile fell as he stared at Carlos who continued on, "I tend to stare at him a lot. Totally pisses Lucy off. Thank god James can't read minds."

"Whoa, wait! You like Logan?" Kendall asked confused.

Carlos cracked up laughing, "Of course not. I'm just messing with you. He is hot though, don't you think?" Kendall didn't bother to answer, "Alright, your turn."

Kendall went to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a horn blowing outside. He rushed to his window and looked out to find Camille pulling into the driveway.

"Looks like your boyfriend is home," Carlos said, standing behind him on his tip toes, trying to see over Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall glared at him before placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder. He pointed his hand towards the door, concentrating, not bothering to close his eyes. There was a soft click as the door locked. Kendall turned to Carlos and smile, "Ah! I did it! Not bad, eh?"

Carlos nodded, "You learn fast, Knight," he said shuffling through his pockets and pulling out his vibrating phone. His eyes widened as he read through a text message, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Stephanie! She's at Lucy's and James was just there looking for me. Lucy says he's coming here. I got to hide!" he said looking around.

Kendall panicked looking around as well before spotting the open window, "the window!" he pointed. Carlos nodded before rushing over and climbing out, the window shutting on its own behind him.

There was small 'pop'. Kendall swung around to find the hazel eyed brunette standing behind him, "What do you want?" Kendall hissed pushing past him and sitting on his bed beside the pig, petting her head.

"I'm looking for my brother. You haven't seen him have you?"

"What's a matter? He slip out of his collar or something?"

James clenched his teeth, his fists tightening, but he retrained himself, "why don't you like me, Kendall?" he asked suddenly, catching Kendall off guard, "We have a lot in common. I can teach you things. We can look out for each other."

Kendall shook his head, "Why, so you can control me like you do with everyone else?"

James shook his head, "I don't control anyone. I'm protecting them."

"Protecting them from what?"

"Do you really think it's a coincidence that all of us lost our parents one way or another and ended up in this small ass town in the middle of nowhere?" The blond opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "We're different Kendall. There are people out there who know about us. They may not know who we are, but that doesn't stop them from looking."

Kendall stared at him for a moment, "Wouldn't a bigger group be more easier to find?"

James pondered this for a moment, "We're stronger together," he waited for a response, but Kendall stayed silent refusing to look at him, "Think about it," he declared before disappearing into thin air.

Kendall waited a moment making sure he wouldn't come back before hurrying to the window and opening it up before stepping aside. He was met by a shinning black helmet as Carlos crawled back in after sitting perched on the tree outside.

"Wow, he was in a good mood," Carlos chirped, "Must of gotten lucky at Logan's," he scoffed.

Kendall's mind flashed back to last week when he and Carlos had walked in on Logan and James. He blinked his eyes trying to get rid of the memory, "Why are you hiding from James anyway?"

"Because he thinks I'm talking you out of joining us instead of getting you to join so he wants me to keep my distance."

"Are you?"

"Keeping my distance? I'm here now aren't I?"

"No I meant, talking me out of joining. You don't want me to join?"

Carlos looked away. He didn't know what he wanted. Yes he wanted him to join so he could be near him, but something was telling him that no, it was a bad idea. It was dangerous and he had to keep Kendall safe and away from their little group, but if he told him that, he would ask questions and Carlos wasn't ready to answer those, "I just think you should know what you are getting into before you make your own decision."

"Ken Dork!" Camille's loud obnoxious voice echoed up the stairway, "Dinner's ready!"

Carlos snickered at the nick name as Kendall yelled back that he would be a few minutes, "Ken Dork?"

"Cousins!" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess that's my cue to leave then," Carlos bounced on the balls of his feet nervously his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like it if I walked down stairs and joined you for dinner," he smirked.

Kendall rolled his eyes again, "He's not my boyfriend. He's completely straight."

"Are you straight?"

Carlos' blunt question caught him off guard causing him to trip over his own feet.

"Kendall you better come down here or Dak is going to eat your steak!" Camille's voice drifted up through the hall again.

"Guess I should go," Carlos pointed towards the window before strutting over, Kendall following behind to help him out. The taller boy held back the curtains as Carlos crawled out onto the tree branch, before turning around and sticking his head back into the window. "This was fun. We should do it again," he teased. "I like watching you squirm," he added a wink.

Kendall bent down intending to reply to the remark, when his stomach lurched and his mind clouded. His ears were filled with the sound of cracking branches, his own voice screaming and a loud thud.

When he came back to reality, he found Carlos staring at him in confusion. Before Carlos could get a word out, Kendall grabbed a hold of his arms and with all his strength, pulled him back into the window. Kendall came crashing to the floor, Carlos landing on top of him.

No sooner was he in, that a loud cracking sound thundered from just outside the window as the branch that Carlos was standing on crashed to the ground, three stories below. Kendall closed his eyes, relieved that he had gotten the smaller boy off in time.

Carlos laid on top of him, his eyes wide as he stared at the blond, obviously shocked by what had just occurred. He didn't know what had come over him, but that same force he had mentioned earlier was stronger than ever, pulling him even closer to the other teen.

Before Kendall could think, Carlos's lips were on his and the blond wasted no time before kissing back.

As quick as it began, it was over.

Carlos pushed himself up off of Kendall jumping to his feet, "I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened. I'm really sorry."

Kendall sat up, unable to speak.

"Kendall!" it was his aunt's voce this time and she didn't sound happy, "Get down here and eat or I will let Dak have it!"

"You should really go," Carlos pointed towards the door, his eyes downcast, refusing to look at Kendall, "Before someone comes up looking for you."

Kendall nodded getting to his feet and heading for the door, but stopped before he opened it, "Stay here!" he said, his voice sounding desperate, "I won't be long. I don't want you to fall or anything climbing out the window," he added quickly. "We can wait until everyone's busy watching TV or something then I'll sneak you out the front door?"

Carlos nodded, "Yea, alright," he agreed as he watched Kendall disappear closing the door behind him.

Kendall rushed down to dinner avoiding everyone's questioning gazes.

Dinner was a blur, everyone's conversations fallen deaf to his ears as his mind revolved around the boy upstairs. He couldn't eat fast enough, even refusing dessert before excusing himself from the table.

He rushed back up the stairs taking two at a time until reaching his bedroom door, "Carlos," he whispered as he slipped into his room locking the door behind him. He glanced around looking for the latino, but the room was empty. Spotting the open window, he hurried over sticking his head out afraid to look down, but relieved to find only the broken pieces of wood from the fallen branch.

Kendall sighed pulling himself back into the room closing the window behind him as he glanced around the empty room. He looked down at the floor beneath him where they had fallen not even a half hour ago. He reached up, touching his lips gently recalling the memory, his lips still tingling from the kiss as they curled into a smile.

**Author Note: **Kenlos! Well, almost! They're getting close! For you Jagan lovers, the second half of the next chapter is all about the Jagan and you get to see more into Logan's secret life. Hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review! :)


	12. Armor

**Author Note: **I absolutely love the second half of this chapter! **  
**

Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/ favoriting! Please R&R Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 12: Armor**

Carlos pulled up in front of the brick building he called home, parking his old beat up pickup truck in its place before killing the engine. He sat alone in the truck, thinking about the nights events. How he snuck into Kendall's house. How the blond had told him about the vision he saw. How Carlos had confessed he had seen it too, even though he didn't go on to tell him about all the other dreams he had about the new boy in town. There was just something so familiar, yet different about him.

But the thing he wasn't prepared for were the events that happened after all that. Carlos had almost fallen three stories out of a tree, but Kendall had saved him. Then Carlos- he gulped, reliving the chain of events in his mind- he had kissed him.

What was he thinking?

Carlos groaned, banging his head against the steering wheel before opening the door and making his way inside.

The stairs creaked beneath his feet as he climbed the three flights of stairs. Each step feeling like he was heading closer and closer to his doom. He knew James would be there waiting for him and he wouldn't be happy. Carlos had tried to think up an alibi all the way home, deciding on the zoo. It was plausible. Carlos always disappeared to the zoo, especially when he needed to think.

Finally he made it to the top floor, the door of his and James' shared apartment right in front of him. He took a deep breath before pushing it open, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind him.

Carlos didn't even flinch when James materialized in front him, hands on his hips, with narrowed eyes, "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Carlos shrugged, pushing past him before plopping himself down on the leather sofa, burying his head into his hands, "Out," he answered not wanting to deal with this.

"Out? Out where? Do you know how worried I've been? I thought something happened to you! I've been popping in and out of places all night looking for you! I even stopped at Kendall's house."

Carlos cringed at the name mentally kicking himself for his reaction, but luckily James didn't notice as he continued on with his rant.

"And what's the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer it?"

Carlos looked up, confused before pulling the track phone out from the inside of his jacket pocket. He unlocked the screen his eyes wide as he noticed all the missed calls, not just from James, but from the others as well, "Sorry, it was on vibrate. I must of not have noticed."

"Sorry? What was so important that you couldn't even give me a call to let me know where you were or at least tell someone where you-"

"James just fuck off!" Carlos exploded cutting him off, "I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself, remember! I survived just fine on my own before you found me!"

James stared at his brother shocked by the sudden outburst. That's twice now the younger boy had stood up to him. Carlos had never talked to him like this before, but lately, it seemed all they did was fight now. He could tell something was bothering him, but as always, he knew it was pointless to try to talk to him about it. Carlos was a diary; locked up with his deepest darkest secrets. No matter how hard James tried, he just couldn't find the key to unlock it.

He had even stooped so low as to asking Lucy to sift through the latino's mind, but Carlos wasn't weak and Lucy's ability was limited. He had figured out how to keep his secrets buried from the mind reader, distracting her by thinking of something random while shielding his true thoughts. It's a trick that had come in handy, especially with hiding his own affair with Logan, but it didn't get him any answers when it came to the Carlos.

He sighed taking a seat beside the smaller boy, "I'm sorry for over reacting, Buddy," he used his nick name he had come to call his brother, "I just worry about you, you know. You're all the family I have."

"Argh!" Carlos replied, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry too. I just- have a lot on my mind at the moment. I needed to think."

"You went to the zoo," James stated rather than asked. Carlos might keep a lot sealed up, but James still knew him better than anyone.

Carlos nodded, his eyes downcast so that the brunette wouldn't be able to see through his lie, "Had a nice chat with an iguana today. He was telling me about how annoying these frogs were in the display next to his keeping him up all night."

James chuckled at the story. He loved listening to the conversations Carlos had with animals. Sometimes he wished he had the boy's talents. Perhaps Carlos didn't hold in all his emotions, but rather just shared them with creatures who he knew would be able to keep his secrets.

"Are you hungry? I saved you some soup," James asked pointing over to the stove in the small kitchenette.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm tired," he yawned, getting up, James following suit, helping the younger boy pullout the couch which transformed into a queen size bed. "Hey, James," Carlos started as he crawled into the already made bed, tucking himself up under the covers, "I was thinking, maybe I could stop by Kendall's house tomorrow and see if I can talk hi-" he cut himself off as James started shaking his head.

"No! You need to stay away from him. At least until we know we have him. You need to keep a clear mind. I can't have you making the same mistake as last time."

"But James, this is different! Last time I didn't know what I was doing. I can handle it now!"

"He's affecting you, Carlos! Can't you see the power he has over you? You don't think straight around him!"

"I can think just fine around him. Just give me a chance to talk to him."

"I thought we were too dangerous for him," James crossed his arms over his chest, using Carlos's own words against him.

Carlos was silent. He still didn't want Kendall to join. It was too dangerous. There was too much to consider, but there was that over powering need to be near him. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"So you don't want him to join, do you?" James questioned.

"I don't want you to push him into something he's not ready for."

"I'm not pushing him into anything, but if we don't help him, he can be dangerous to himself."

"He doesn't know what he's capable of. He just thinks he can do little things here and there. Maybe Cede can limit his powers. We don't have to tell him-"

"He's going to figure it out sooner or later Carlos. Just like the rest of us and as soon as he finds out about his parents, you know he's going to want revenge. We need to teach him how to control it. The sooner the better."

"What if it backfires like last time? What if he's not ready?"

"He's not Alex, Los. He can handle it!"

Carlos cringed at the name. A name he hadn't heard in a long time, but one he would never forget, "Fine," he gave in, too tired to fight anymore, "But we need to know more. You have to go back. You have to talk to him."

James was taken a back by his brothers demands, "No! We don't need him!"

"Yes we do, James. He's the only one who can help us. He's seen that kind of abilities before. He'll know what to do. You have to!"

"We can figure it out on our own."

"Yea, because that worked so well last time," Carlos responded sarcastically.

"We weren't prepared last time. He pushed himself too far."

Carlos closed his eyes trying to dismiss the memory, "Look, James, if you want Kendall to be apart of this then go talk to him. I won't let you near him until you do."

"Yea? Try and stop me!"

"If you won't go, I will!"

James glared at him heaving with frustration at the smaller boy's demands, "Fine! But you have to promise to stay away from him until he agrees to join."

Carlos bit his lip thinking over the terms of the agreement, "You promise you won't push him or kidnap him again?"

James nodded, "I'll even be nice."

"Good."

"Why do you care about him so much anyway?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just seem a little- over protective all of a sudden. You were never like this with anyone else. In fact, you were the one who got Mercedes and Lucy to join us."

Carlos shrugged, "Like you said, he's important. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

James nodded ashamed that he had to go as far as he did, but knew he had to. He had to keep focused on the big picture. They needed Kendall. Kendall had all the answers. They just had to train him to access those answers.

"I'm going to go pop into Logan's to say goodnight," James informed him. "We'll figure out a plan in the morning." With that said he was gone leaving the younger boy alone with his thoughts.

Carlos laid on his back in the dark, alone, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts instantly turning to the boy who had saved his life only hours before.

Logan limped through the dark shadows of the hallway of the mansion shuffling his feet just right so that the floorboards wouldn't creak. He held his breath, trying to hold back his bodies natural reaction to keep him from crying out in pain. His bed shirt was stained with crimson droplets, his eye swollen nearly shut and his swollen knee was affecting his gait making it even more difficult to continue on without a sound.

Finally he made it to his destination and quickly threw open the door. He kept the hinges well oiled to ensure silence. Any noise would make for a disaster and he wasn't ready for round two just yet. When the door was shut tight and locked behind him, he called out to his sister who materialized in front of him throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"Logan," Katie cried out, her voice mumbled as her tears soaked his blood stained tee. "Are you alright? It wasn't too bad was it?" She pulled back to examine him, gently holding his face in her fragile hands as she took in his appearance.

Logan cringed turning away still fighting off the natural healing process. He couldn't heal in front of them. No matter how drunk they were, he couldn't let them see what he could do. They would probably just keep at it, until he wasn't able to heal anymore. Every ability had its limitations and his was no different.

Instead, he held back his ability until they had enough and passed out from the large amount of alcohol they managed to consumed. Then he would creep his way back up the stairs as quietly as possible to ensure he wouldn't wake them up before checking on his little sister. She was smart and kept herself hidden when they were like this, but there was still that natural instinct to protect her. Logan would take everything; the pain and torture just to keep them from her, but sometimes he wasn't strong enough. There were times that the beating would knock him out rendering him too weak to heal. He would wake up in pain, unable to move, but still manage to crawl his way to his sister's door to check on her. Luckily they were never able to find her and would eventually give up.

They weren't always like this. In fact, by the time the sun rose in the morning and the alcohol had dissipated from their system they were the perfect parents. Their mother would be up making a family breakfast, a smile on her face as she greeted her children, making sure they had everything packed and ready for school while their father sat at the table reading his paper, asking Logan and Katie how school was going. It was like the previous night never existed. All evidence of the night before were wiped from Logan's body and they never looked at him twice to wonder where the marks had disappeared too. Logan sometimes wondered if they had figured out about his ability and their oblivious behavior was nothing more than a ploy.

Though as soon as the top was popped, it was a completely different story. The littlest of things would set them off. Logan tried to keep away from them when they were like this, but it only seemed to make them angrier. He would have tried to take Katie away, to live on their own like James and Carlos, but they threatened to call the police and child services. Logan knew that if he was on record as being a run away, the courts would never allow him custody of Katie when he turned eighteen. With his bodies natural ability to heal itself and the energy it took him to postpone the procedure, there was no way he would be able to report them with out revealing what he could do. For now, they were stuck.

Katie's eyes shed more tears as she ran for the bathroom coming back with a towel in hand. Instead of using it to clean him up, she balled it up and held it out for him. Logan bit into it, before releasing his hold on his abilities and allowing himself to heal. The brunette groaned and growled out in pain, the towel clenched tightly in his teeth as he collapsed to the floor. Though the ability was useful to his life, it was painful. It was like reliving the abuse all over again as his injuries reversed, sewing the cuts back together allowing his damage to fade into nothing but a horrible memory.

It took a good five minutes for the healing process to conclude, with Katie never leaving his side as she patted his back and whispered encouraging words. She was the reason Logan kept up this battle. The reason he never folded and gave into the darkness.

By the time he was nearly healed, he was panting out in pain, too weak to move. Katie held onto him, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair trying to sooth him. There was a faint pop and Katie didn't even bother to look up at the hazel eyed brunette who had appeared in front of her.

"They're back?" James said in disgust keeping his voice low as he knelt before the siblings. Katie simply nodded before kissing her brother's forehead.

"Can you take him to bed?" she looked up at him, her doe eyes still watery.

James nodded, picking Logan up and cradling him in his arms. The healer sank into his warmth, sighing in content before closing his eyes. The next time he opened them he was in his own room, James lowering him gently onto his bed. He laid still and quiet, allowing the hazel eyed teen to pull his soiled shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. James' eyes scanned over Logan's torso, his fingers gently running over the creamy skin and the rapidly fading scars. Logan's dazed eyes fluttered at his touch, cringing slightly as they ran over his tender ribs.

"Do you want a new shirt?" James asked getting to his feet, but Logan grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him back down beside him. James didn't need words to know what he wanted. "I'll be right back," he whispered kissing Logan's hairline before disappearing.

He reappeared back in Katie's room calling out quietly to the younger girl until she appeared, curled up in her own bed, "Is he alright?" she asked. James nodded taking a seat on the edge of her bed, pulling her blankets up to her chin before placing a kiss to her forehead, "He's going to be fine. I'll stay and look after him. If you need anything, just call out for me, alright?"

Katie nodded yawning as she whispered, "Good night, James."

James held his hand up towards her door, checking to make sure the lock was secure before saying, "Good night," and disappearing once more.

He reappeared back in Logan's room, the smaller boy waiting for him. James reached behind him, locking the door before crawling into bed beside Logan. The smaller boy curled instantly into James' side as James wrapped his arms protectively around him and kissed his hair.

"Is Katie-"

"She's fine," James cut him off. "I tucked her in and made sure her door was locked. Now close those pretty eyes of yours and get some sleep."

"But what if they-"

"Then they'll have to deal with me," James assured him.

Logan sat up quickly, fear in his caramel eyes at James' words, "James you can't. They can't see you. They'll-"

"Logie, relax," James pushed him back down gently. "I won't do anything to them no matter how much I want to just bring them to Antarctica and leave them there."

"You can't teleport all the way there," Logan laughed cringing as pain shot through his body.

"No, but I would try for you," James insisted pulling the smaller boy closer, "Now get some rest."

Logan nodded, his eyes already fluttering close as the hazel eyed teen began to hum a little tune into his ear, "I love you Jamie," he yawned quietly.

James smiled, kissing his hair once more, "I love you too, Logie Bear."

**Author Note:** So now you've seen a different side of James and Logan! Do you still think James is a total jerk? and do you think he's being too overprotective of Carlos?


	13. Covenant

**Author Note: **:)

Thank you for the reviews/reading/following/favorites!

**Chapter 13: Covenant**

Kendall woke up with a jolt, sitting up in bed, reaching for his cell phone to shut off the alarm. He glanced at it's screen hoping to see a text or a missed call, but there was none. He had spent all weekend trying to get a hold of Carlos. He needed to talk to him. Once again the younger boy seemed to be avoiding him, but Kendall knew he couldn't give up. Carlos had said it himself, there was some force that kept pulling them together. He couldn't avoid him for long and Kendall wasn't about to let him do so anyway. If there was one thing he got out of that kiss, it was that he was meant to be with Carlos, one way or another.

Jumping out of bed, Kendall hurried to get dress, taking the stairs two at a time only to find himself trapped having to wait for Camille to take her sweet time getting ready. Not to mention she took even longer once she found out Kendall was in a rush to get to school.

"C'mon Cam! It's not like you're going to the Oscars! Get your shit on and get the hell down here!" he called up the stairs impatiently pacing back and forth.

"I'm coming! Geesh! Why are you in such a rush? It's just school!" she said finally making her way down the stairs, throwing her hair up into a simple pony tail before grabbing her bag off the floor, "Hurry up, Kendall! Or we're going to be late!" she teased.

Kendall rolled his eyes following her out to the car.

It felt like ages riding to school that morning. Kendall had never felt so impatient. Drumming his fingers on his knee as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot, Camille pulling right into the spot next to the familiar pickup truck, making Kendall's heart speed up as he saw the latino perched on the back tailgate, surrounded by his friends.

Kendall gulped, not moving as he watched out of the side mirror. He had spent all weekend practicing what he wanted to say to the boy, but it went out the window when he caught a glimpse of Carlos' smiling face laughing at something Stephanie was saying.

"Are you coming or what?" Camille broke the silence, opening the door to her new car, slamming it shut, causing Carlos and his group of friends to look their way.

Kendall suddenly felt nervous as he got out of the car keeping his head low. He wanted to approach Carlos, but felt intimidated by his friends, especially Mercedes, who glared his way. He looked up for a moment as he passed, Camille at his side, catching Carlos' eye. The smaller boy smiled at him before hoping off his truck and walking in the other direction, his friends following behind him.

"What was that about?" Camille asked confused as she glanced back slightly distracted by the other teens walking away. Kendall snickered, knowing she was more than likely staring at Logan's ass.

"What was what about?" Kendall asked. "Oh, look, there's Dak!" he called out avoiding the question suddenly feeling giddy.

All day he attempted to talk to Carlos, but he never seemed to find him alone. Every time he got close to him, it seemed like the others would crowd around him as if they were protecting him from Kendall, though Kendall never gave up hope. Every time he tried, Carlos would send him a reassuring smile before walking away.

"He's not supposed to talk to you, you know," a voice said from behind at the end of the day as Kendall sat on the steps of the school, watching Carlos get into his truck with Lucy. "James is keeping him away from you."

Kendall looked up to find Stephanie standing over him. She smiled, pulling her ear buds out of her ears before sitting down beside him, "Why does James care whether or not Carlos talks to me?"

"He's afraid Carlos is trying to keep you from joining our group."

Kendall stared at her for a moment confused, "Why wouldn't he want me to join?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Who knows? He's Carlos!"

"Why does James want me to join so much? What's the big deal?"

"Because you're one of us," Stephanie replied. "I know James come off as a jerk at first, but he really is a nice guy. You should give him a chance. Between you and me, I think Carlos really likes you," she whispered the last part.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at this, but quickly wiped it off his face when he noticed Stephanie watching him, "What do you mean?" he feigned confusion.

Stephanie laughed giving him a wink, "I think you know what I mean." she nodded, patting Kendall on the shoulder, "Here's my number. Call me," she handed him a piece of paper before getting up and bouncing away.

Kendall looked at the number thinking over their conversation before sighing, "So that's what I got to do then? To be near Carlos?" he questioned himself.

"Hey Kendall! There you are!" Dak called out as he jogged up the steps, "I've been looking all over for you. What do you have there?" he asked pointing to the piece of paper. "Oh? Who's number?"

Kendall looked up, crumbling the piece of paper before sticking it his pocket, "Just some girls," he replied.

Kendall glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand then back up at the red brick building in front of him, "This is the place?" he questioned out loud as he folded up the address Stephanie had given him and shoved it into his pocket before pushing the door open.

After climbing three flights of stairs, he found himself in front of a familiar looking door. He knew he had never been there before, but still, he felt like he knew the place. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the heavy wooden door.

It was less than a minute before the door swung open and he was met with a bright eyed, latino. Kendall smiled waving shyly and unable to speak.

"Kendall?" Carlos whispered, slithering out of the door joining the blond in the hallway, as he closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I um-" Kendall stuttered, but was cut off when the door opened. Carlos pushed him off to the side, blocking him from James who was peering out the door.

"Los? Who is it?" the brunette asked.

"Just another hobo asking for money," Carlos lied. "I'll get rid of him."

James seemed to have accepted the answer, disappearing back into the apartment. Carlos waited a moment before turning back towards Kendall, "How did you know where I lived?"

"Stephanie gave me your address. I ju-"

"You shouldn't be here Kendall. If James finds out-"

"Actually, I'm here to see James."

"What?" Carlos frowned his eyes downcast to the floor, "I mean-"

"I wanted to see you too," Kendall added, shakily as he scratched the back of his neck. Carlos looked up with a huge grin on his face making Kendall smile as well, "About the other night-" Kendall started.

"I'm sorry I left. I wanted to stay, but I knew James was looking for me."

"I understand," Kendall nodded. "I was a bit worried you had fallen out of the tree."

Carlos chuckled nervously, "No, actually I found my way down the stairs and snuck out the front door while you were all eating. Yuma showed me where to go."

"Hey Buddy, do you want one or two pieces of chicken?" James' voice interrupted the silence.

"Just one, please!" Carlos called back. "He's making dinner," he felt the need to point out. "You-um- said you wanted to talk to James?"

Kendall nodded, "Yea. Can I come in?"

Carlos seemed a bit hesitant, but obliged. He opened the door and beckoned Kendall to follow him, "It's not as great as Logan's but it's home," he gave a weak smile, closing the door behind him, "James, we have company."

Carlos led Kendall inside the studio apartment. There was one large room which doubled as a living room and a bedroom, with a small kitchenette off to the side. James was in the kitchenette, standing over the stove, sprinkling spices into a frying pan. He turned around, when Carlos addressed him, a clear look of shock on his face.

"Knight," he nodded.

Kendall gave small wave, "Hello James."

There was a pop and suddenly James was right in front of him, "Carlos, go watch the chicken," he ordered before turning back to Kendall, "What brings you here to our humble home?" he questioned.

Kendall gulped starting to have seconds thoughts, until he looked past James to the teen who was turning over the chicken in the frying pan. Carlos glanced back at Kendall, an encouraging smile on his face, before turning his attention back to the food, "I came to make a deal with you," Kendall started.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" James crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to join your little clique."

"I think that could be arrange," James smirked, but frowned when he saw the look on Kendall's face, "There's more isn't there?"

The blond nodded, "I want full control over everything I do. I can keep the friends I have. Sit with them at lunch. Hang out with them after school and you will have my full cooperation."

James nodded, scratching his chin as he thought over the terms, "Is that it?"

"Oh, and you can't tell me who to date, so don't bother setting me up with any of the girls in your little group, because I'm not interested," his eyes flickered over to Carlos who was silently watching them blushing when their eyes met.

"Sounds reasonable enough," James agreed, nodding as he disappeared with a pop, reappearing in front of Carlos who never even flinched, handing the frying pan back over to his brother.

"Really?" Kendall asked bemused. He honestly didn't think the brunette would actually agree to the terms.

"Why not?' James shrugged, "A few weeks with us and you won't even bother hanging out with those losers once you see how superior we are to them."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "So we have a deal then?"

James nodded, "Just remember one thing first, Knight," James popped away, startling Kendall as he reappeared beside him, "This is my group. They look up to me, not you. I expect respect from you and in turn I will respect you back, Is that clear?" Kendall nodded. "Right then. Care to join us for dinner? We're having chicken and rice."

Kendall was amazed by the offer, but remembered the promise he had given his aunt, "I would, but I promised my aunt I wouldn't be out too late, since it's a school night and all. Plus I kind of borrowed my cousin's new car with out asking, so she's going to be pissed if she finds out I have it."

James chuckled patting Kendall on the shoulder before disappearing, "Your loss, then. I'm a damn good cook!"

Carlos laughed, "He is actually," he agreed, cutting off a piece of chicken out of the frying pan and shoving it into his mouth, "I'll walk you out to your cousin's car?"

Kendall nodded with a smile, "Thanks," he found himself smiling at James, giving him a short wave before following Carlos out the door. It was silent as he followed the latino down the three flights of stairs. Carlos stopping at the bottom and turned to Kendall with a look of excitement on his face.

"I can't believe you just did that," he laughed. "I never seen anyone bargain with him before. Usually they just give in to him, though I don't think anyone has refused to join our group either. Some people have tried to buy their way in. There was this one guy who actually tried to blackmail James to get himself in with us. Didn't work though. Lucy read his mind and got some pretty good dirt on him."

Kendall laughed, "Well, I figured he wouldn't stop until I joined. I might as well do it on my terms, right?"

Carlos nodded before frowning, "Just promise me one thing, though?"

"What?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Just be careful. If you think you can't handle something, then don't let anyone push you, promise me?"

Kendall looked at him a bit confused. He didn't know where he was getting at, but then again, there was a lot Kendall didn't understand, "I'll promise if you answer this one question," Carlos nodded, "Why did you kiss me?"

Carlos looked away immediately unsure of how to answer it, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It just happened."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kendall responded quickly, placing his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder purposely to feel that connection; tingles running instantly up his arm.

Carlos closed his eyes, allowing the tingles to rush through his entire body. When he opened them, he found Kendall watching him with a lazy grin. He gave him a mischievous smile before taking a step closer to the blond, "I know your secret, Kendall."

Kendall sighed. He figured by now that Carlos had figured it out, "It was Yuma wasn't it?"

Carlos shook his head, "I dreamt about it. Incase you haven't figured it out, we kind of share the same secret."

"The kiss kind of gave it away."

They both shared a laugh giving Kendall the courage to do what he wanted to do all day. With one hand still on Carlos' shoulder, he wrapped his other hand around the smaller boy's waist, pulling their bodies together as he crashed their lips together. Carlos immediately deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip asking for entrance. The older boy obliged, parting his lips, tongues meeting halfway.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until the boys broke with a need for air. Panting, Kendall rested his forehead against the shorter boy's, emerald eyes meeting chocolate. The boys smiled at one another, Kendall leaning in for one final peck before pulling away completely.

"See you in school," he whispered, leaving one more lingering kiss on the boy's lips before strutting away back to the car. The smile never leaving his lips as he unlocked the door, got in, started it up and waved to Carlos before pulling away.

**Author Note:** And we officially have Kenlos! and Kendall is part of the Clique (under his own terms of course). Do you think Kendall made the right decision?


	14. Stealth

**Author Note: :)**

Thanks again for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!

**Chapter 14: Stealth  
**

Kendall walked into school feeling higher than a cloud. It felt like everything was going his way and nothing could bring him down. His life was finally getting back on track again.

He grinned wildly, the collar of his leather jacket popped and satchel slung over his shoulder. With his aviators covering his eyes, he strutted down the crowded halls, waving to teachers, winking at the girls, high-fiving the guys.

"Nice look you got going on there!" Dak came up from behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What do you think you're a rock star or something?"

Kendall laughed, "I feel like one today."

"Oh? Got yourself a girlfriend?" Dak winked.

Kendall blushed, "Something like that."

"You going to tell me about her or are you just going to leave me hanging?" Dak urged, dropping his hand from his shoulder as they joined Jo and Camille at their lockers.

"About who?" Camille asked, only hearing the end of their conversation as she shuffled through her locker looking for her history text book.

"Our little Kendall got himself a girlfriend," Dak explained.

Camille and Jo stopped what they were doing and turned towards the beaming blond, "OMG! Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you were in such a hurry to get to school yesterday? And stole my car last night? Oh Yea, I noticed!" Camille babbled, while Jo just stared at him curiously.

"What's wrong Jo?" Dak asked, noticing the odd look his girlfriend was sporting as she studied her best friend's cousin.

"Nothing, really. It's just-" she paused, trying to find the right words, "No offense, Kendall, but I thought you were gay."

"Gay?" Camille burst out laughing. "Kendall gay? Really Jo?"

Kendall gulped hiding his face as he looked at the floor. Luckily everyone's attention was now on Jo and missed his reaction as the girls continued discussing his sexuality, Dak jumping in to his rescue. He lingered behind his little groups as they walked through the halls, his head hung low and bright red as they continued their discussion about his sexuality.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed him from behind pulling him through a door. The door slammed behind him, locking. Kendall looked, but couldn't see anything as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, but judging by the size and the smell of cleaning products, he was definitely in a supply closet.

He smiled as he was pushed back against the door, a pair of hungry lips attaching themselves to his. He kissed back ferociously, his arms snaking around the small waist of his capturer, a tingling sensation running up his spin.

"I've been wanting to do that since you left last night," his captor finally spoke up. His voice was a whisper and uneven as he tried to catch his breath before attaching his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Me too," Kendall chuckled as a particular ticklish spot on his neck was hit, "What took you so long?"

"Was too busy listening to your friends talk about this new girlfriend of yours. She isn't hotter than me, is she?"

"Carlos, no one's hotter than you," Kendall answered honestly before pulling the younger boy back up to his lips and kissing him hungrily.

"I'd love to see the look on their faces though, if they knew it was me that you're locked in a closet with. You're not going to tell them are you?"

Kendall shook his head, "Of course not. I don't need more people telling me I cant have you," he smiled as his eyes finally adjusted to the dark enough so he could see Carlos' face. His heart melted at the sight of those innocent chestnut eyes staring lazily into his own and the frown he adopted when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. "Can't we stay here?"

"I got to go. James' in my first class. He'll come looking if I'm not there."

"I don't want you to go."

"Sit with us at lunch?" Carlos pleaded. "You can tell your friends we're working on a project together?"

"Yea," Kendall couldn't find it himself to say no to the boy. "I'll see you then," with one more kiss. Carlos gave him one final smile before unlocking the door and disappearing.

It felt like forever for the morning to pass by. Finally, the lunch bell rang and Kendall hurried through the halls, unable to wait another moment to see the latino that was waiting for him. When he got there, the table in the far corner was occupied by only Mercedes and Lucy, neither of which, he wanted to talk to. Instead he looked around to find his own friends at their normal table.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself he walked their way going over the plan in his head. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and he wasn't looking forward to lying to them, but then he caught a glimpse of the raven haired beauty walking through the door and his breath seemed to hitch. He held up a finger signaling that he would only be a moment before taking a seat among his friends.

"Heya guys," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Romeo," Dak replied. "Where's this Juliette you were so happy about this morning?"

Kendall's mind went blank as he searched for a response, "Oh? Um- she's in a different lunch," he stuttered, "but anyway, I have this project I have to work on so I'm going to go sit with my lab partner. Just wanted to let you guys know."

"Isn't your lab partner, Carlos Garcia?" Jo asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Wait! You're ditching us to sit with them?" Dak's tone from earlier change drastically as he scowled. "Why can't Garcia just come sit with us?"

"Because you hate him?" Kendall pointed out.

Dak shrugged unable to argue, "It's not so much him. It's his brother, but I assure you the feelings are mutual."

"I know, which is why it's easier for me to go there."

"Why? So they can talk you into joining their cult?"

"C'mon, Dak! Don't be like that. You know I already told them no. I'm not going to give in now. It's just a project. We're not even going to be paying attention to the rest of them."

Dak rolled his eyes shaking his head, "Do what ever you want, man. It's your life!"

Kendall narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Camille silently shook her head, mouthing for him to just go. He nodded thanking her for her understanding, before picking up his books and making his way across the lunch room.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," Mercedes smirked, crossing her arms as Kendall took a seat beside Carlos. "Come to join us now? You'll have to gravel before we even think of giving you another chance."

"I thought you were too good for our table," Lucy added.

"Girls," James interrupted with a calm tone. Both girls stopped their bantering immediately, quieting as they gave him their full attention.

"Shut up!" Lucy said suddenly gaining a stern look from their leader. She whispered her apology looking away.

"He's one of us now," James informed the group. "Treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Welcome, man," Logan beamed reaching across the table to shake Kendall's hand. Kendall smiled returning the gesture. "If you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

"If he's one of us, then why was he over there with the losers?" Mercedes snide, twirling her long blond hair around her index finger while her other hand pushed a tomato around her salad.

"We've come to an agreement. His involvement with us is to remain between the eight of us," James demanded.

"How is him sitting with us keeping this a secret?" Katie asked confused, putting down the book she was reading. She was so quiet, Kendall hadn't even realized she was there. It was as if she had just materialized out of no where. Then again, she probably did. "Don't you think you should have some sort of plan or something?"

"Of course we have a plan!" Stephanie beamed pulling the ear buds out of her ears. "If anyone asks, he and Carlos are working on a Chemistry project," she said opening her binder and pulling out two sheets of paper handing them over to the two boys. "Well, go on! Pretend you're working," she instructed tossing them a few pens as well.

Carlos and Kendall looked at one another confused. Doubt ran through Kendall's mind as he stared at the blank piece of paper. He was never one for acting. How in the world is he going to pull this off?

It was the touch of a hand on his that pushed all the doubt aside as Carlos grabbed his hand under the table. Kendall gave him a shy smile, squeezing back, refusing to let go. He relaxed as the familiar tingles ran through his body. The feeling was warm and welcoming and almost addicting at the same time. He already dreaded the moment the bell would ring and they would be separated.

"Are we going to try it tonight, then?" Katie asked causing Carlos to loose all his color. His eyes widened at the question as his head turned towards his brother who sat beside him.

"We cant! James you promised!" he pleaded with him. "You know what happened last time. We can't risk it! He's not strong enough yet!"

"Carlos relax!" James urged turning towards his brother. Kendall loosened his grip, expecting Carlos to drop his hand, but the younger boy merely tightened his grip. The need to feel Kendall's presence even greater. "I'm not going to break my promise. Even if you did."

Carlos blushed ducking his head, "He came to you," he pointed out.

James seemed to think of it for a moment, "That's a good point," his eyes suddenly shifted towards Kendall, "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Kendall gulped, but he kept his eyes focused on the brunette. He knew this question would come up eventually and it was one he was ready for, "I need training and you're the only ones that can help me, right?"

James grinned, fully excepting the answer, "Precisely."

**Author Note: **Now that the Kenlos is officially, it's time to get inside the members of the Clique family and learn their stories. Everyone has a story which makes them who they are today. Anyone in particular you are interested in reading about?

Now im off to finish writing the updates for **Hidden Journa**l and **World's Apart** so if you are reading them, look out for updates either tonight or tomorrow ;)


	15. Evocation

**Author Note: **And the real plot begins...

thanks again for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Evocation**

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Kendall asked nervously as he followed Carlos up the three flights of stairs.

"Dude, it's my place too! I couldn't care less what he thinks."

"Won't he get suspicious about us hanging out a lot?"

Carlos stopped at the door turning around to face the blond, "Kendall, relax, alright? James has more important things on his mind to even consider the possibility about us being together and even if he did, I have more than enough blackmail to use against him, now come here," he smirked pulling Kendall into him, so that their bodies were flushed together, "Kiss me!"

Kendall smiled at the demand, leaning in and kissing the smaller boy gently before pulling away, "Why am I so drawn to you?"

"Either my sparkling personality or my amazingly good looks perhaps?"

"Oh, shut up!" Kendall chuckled pushing him playfully before pecking his lips once more. Carlos opened the door and they entered the shabby apartment.

"Jamie, I'm home!" the younger boy shouted strutting into the room before stopping and turning around shielding his and Kendall's eyes, "Really? On our couch?"

"Sorry," Kendall heard Logan's voice rugged and out of breath.

"What the hell Los! It's Thursday!" James' exasperated voice echoed through the tiny room.

"So that gives you permission to screw your boy toy on our couch? The one we sleep on?" Carlos shot back.

"You usually go to Lucy's on Thursday."

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes, you can look now," Logan said calmly.

Carlos removed his hand from Kendall's eyes turning them both around to face the two brunettes who were pulling on their shirts. Logan fiddled with his shoes, trying to tie them as quickly as possible while avoiding the gazes of the new arrivals, while James sat there glaring at his brother.

"I just thought I should bring Kendall home and give him a few lessons," Carlos explained leaving out the tiny detail that really he just wanted to be near the blond. "We would of went to his house, but it's full of normal people so I thought here would be better."

James shook his head knowing little brother was right, "Fine. We were just leaving anyway. I'm going to go talk to him and I'm taking Logan with me incase there's any problems. Stephanie is going to come stay with you-"

"Wait! You're having Stephanie come over to- what- baby sit me?" Carlos spat out, "James I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself! I'm not a baby! I'm only a year younger than you! How long did I live on my own before you found me? You do remember I use to live on the streets right?"

"Alright, Los! Calm down!" James put up his hands trying to calm his little brother down. "She's not coming to baby sit you. I just thought you'd want some company while I'm gone and you and Stephanie get along great-"

"Stephanie is great, but what about Kendall? He can come stay with me and we can work on his abilities," Carlos cut him off.

James looked between the two of them for a moment before turning back to Logan who shrugged, nodding his head, "Will your aunt be alright with this?" he asked Kendall.

"If not I could always pull the poor little orphan card," he shrugged.

The hazel eyed brunette contemplated the idea a moment longer before giving in, "Fine, but I'm still going to have Stephanie come and check in on you guys to make sure you're eating, alright?"

"Deal!" Carlos grinned.

"Right, so we'll be back by Sunday at the latest. Stay out of trouble!"

"Really James? You can trust me."

"Good. Now Logan's parents took off again so Katie is staying at home with Mercedes. Try to check in on her from time to time?"

Carlos nodded, "and you stay safe! Be nice to him and actually listen to him. He does know a lot more than we do. Oh and tell him I'm sorry- for everything."

James nodded, picking up a duffle bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder, Logan doing the same before James placed a hand on his shoulder, "Love you Los!"

"Love you too, Bro!"

With a 'pop' they were gone.

"Where are they going?" Kendall asked confused.

Carlos turned a bit pale as he brushed the matter away, "Just to see an old friend. No big deal. Are you hungry? I think we have some left over Chinese take away from last night."

"How about we skip the Chinese and get right to dessert?" Kendall smirked, raising his overgrown eyebrows up and down mischievously.

Carlos grinned back, "I like the sound of that," he admitted before latching himself onto Kendall's lips.

The blond wrapped his arms around the Carlos' tiny waist pulling him closer. Needing to feel every inch of his body pressed against his as he ran his tongue over the smaller boy's bottom lip, begging for admittance. Carlos obliged immediately, messaging the moist muscle with his own. Tingles ran up and down Kendall's spin, causing him to shiver with euphoria. The feeling so overwhelming that he felt his knees begin to buckle beneath him. If kissing him was this powerful, he couldn't even imagine what going any further would do to them.

Suddenly, it all went black.

When Kendall opened his eyes, he found himself in an alley. All around him he could hear the sounds of a busy city; car's honking, people yelling, radio's blasting. The smell of sewage and garbage wafted through his nostrils making him cringe.

He looked around. The alley was dark and damp as if it had just rained not too long ago. It was getting late, the sky a dark royal blue, but not yet dark enough for the stars to glow. He was surround by two brick buildings on each side of him. Behind him was a tall barbed wired fence but it was too dark to see what laid beyond the cold silver gates. Garbage littered the pavement as flies swarmed around an overflowing dumpster.

Kendall looked towards the opening which appeared to lead to a busy street. He could see large groups of people hurrying by, none of them even bothering to notice him. To his right was a fire escape and two floors up sat two small boys. The first one had pale skin with spiky blond fringed hair. Beside him, a smaller raven haired latino boy with long shaggy hair. Kendall stared at the two as he walked closer. He knew that smaller boy from somewhere.

The two boys huddled together talking low. They couldn't be any more than twelve, maybe thirteen? Needing to get a better look, Kendall began to climb the ladder until he was directly below the two boys and that's when he realized, the smaller kid was a younger Carlos.

"Carlos, my brother is going to kill you if he see you with it. He won't let you stay. We're not allowed to have pets," the blond boy was saying.

"But he's lonely Alex. He's an orphan, like us! He needs someone to take care of him."

"He's a mouse Carlos. He'll be fine."

Carlos held up his hand and looked at the tiny white furry creature, "Sorry. You're on your own," he frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumbled up napkin, "But here, you can have the rest of my cookie," he unwrapped the napkin and placed it down in front of the mouse who sniffed at the smashed up piece of Oreos before nibbling on a piece.

"Must be cool to talk to animals," the boy Carlos had called Alex smiled.

"Yea, but not as cool as your ability," Carlos grinned, shivering as a cold gust of wind swept through them.

Alex smiled, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the smaller boy's shoulders. Carlos went to argue, but the other boy wouldn't have it. Instead, he scooted closer to the latino, wrapping his arms around his small frame, allowing Carlos to rest his head against his shoulder.

"Yea, I just wish I can change the temperature so it's not so cold."

"Keep practicing. You'll get there," Carlos gave him an encouraging smile, kissing his cheek before laying his head back on his shoulder.

"Jett will be done soon then we can go back inside," Alex whispered, before kissing his black hair.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the alley below them. Kendall sunk back into the shadows, trying to hide himself as the younger boys jumped to their feet and looked over the edge. Below them on the street were two older teens. Kendall's eyes widened as he recognized them instantly.

"You're Carlos Garcia?" the taller brunette on the street called up to the two boys.

"Depends!" Carlos shouted back. "Who wants to know?"

The brunette grinned as he glanced at the shorter boy he was standing with, "My names James and this is my friend Dak," he said pointing to the other boy. "I'm your brother!"

**Author Note:** I know I stopped there. Don't kill me. the next few chs will give you a glimpse into Carlos' old life and how he met James. So any thoughts on Alex?


	16. Examination

**Author Note: **I see that a lot of you are starting to put pieces together! I love reading all your thoughts about what's happening and connecting all the little dots! Especially those of you getting close to the truth.

As always, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Examination**

Carlos jumped back as if he was electrocuted and turned away from Kendall, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Kendall stood back staring at the teen unsure of what to say. He knew Carlos had seen what he had seen. They had once again shared a vision and this one obviously affected Carlos. Kendall could tell without even looking at his face. It was part of their connection. It was as if, Kendall could feel what the smaller boy was feeling and it definitely wasn't pleasant.

Though Kendall was confused. The memory was from the day that Carlos and James had met. Kendall wasn't sure of their background, but from what he had gathered, Carlos had been living on the streets for a while after his father had died until James found him and brought him to live with him. He had given him a home and a family. It should have been a happy memory, or at least that is what Kendall had thought, yet Carlos was obviously upset by the images.

"Carlos?" Kendall whispered suddenly feeling as if he were walking on egg shells.

The smaller boy finally turned to face him. Tear tracks stained his face as he looked up at the blond with sorrow filled eyes. Kendall ran to him encasing him in his arms. It was then that it hit him. That name. The name of the boy in the image was a name he heard before when the brothers had been fighting over something. Fighting over him if he remembered correctly.

"It's about that boy, isn't it? Alex?" Kendall whispered kissing the top of Carlos' head as he squeezed him close. "He was like us," he stated rather than asked. "Something happened to him?" Carlos nodded, but spoke no words, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Carlos sniffed, wiping away his tears on his sleeves, "He was my best friend. Alright, so maybe more than my best friend," Carlos gave a little smile at the thought, "The one who taught me about my abilities. They took me in when I had no where else to go."

"Him and his brother?"

The smaller boy nodded, "I was alone so much when I was little. Papi being a single father worked so much and I was left alone. At school the other kids thought I was weird and no one wanted to be my friend so I talked to animals. I did it so much that I just assumed that I was imagining it when they talked back, like most kids talk to their stuff animals and all. I thought it was all in my head until I met Alex.

"He found me in an alley way. I had run away from the group home they sent me to after Papi died. I lived on my own for almost a year. One day, I found a stray cat and I was talking to it. Alex saw me and next thing I knew he was dragging me home to meet his brother. Turns out, they were like us and they let me stay until James found me and took me to live with him."

"So there are more people out there like us?"

Carlos nodded.

"And he could control the weather like me?"

Carlos nodded again, his eyes downcast, "He wasn't as powerful as you are. He could only do little things. He couldn't make it rain and thunder at the same time, but he could do either or. It was mostly by accident though. Like yours was at first before you knew about it. It was usually brought on by his emotions."

"That's how you knew how to get me to stop it?"

"Yea. I guess that's why I'm so drawn to you. You remind me of him sometimes, yet the two are you are complete opposites," he chuckled.

"Really? How?"

Carlos thought about it for a second, "Well, you're stubborn and stand up to people where Alex was more quiet and shy. His eyes were brown and your are green. He actually knew about his powers where you were oblivious and he was afraid of James and you're obviously not."

Kendall thought it over for a moment. He wanted to ask what happened to Alex, but something told him that Carlos didn't want to tell him. Then is occurred to him, "Is that where James and Logan went? To visit them?"

Carlos nodded, "He went to talk to Jett. Alex's brother. He knows a lot more about our abilities than we do."

"In the vision, Dak was-"

"They used to be best friends, James and Dak."

Kendall opened his mouth to question further, but was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"The two of you better have clothes on or I'm eating this pizza all by myself!"

Carlos shook his head and smiled up at Kendall, quickly wiping away his remaining tears, all while not bothering to remove himself from Kendall's grasp, "All clear Steph! Come on in!"

Kendall's eyes widened as he attempted to detach himself from the younger boy's tight grip, but Carlos only held on tighter, "Don't worry. She's cool. Stephanie and Logan are the only two who know where we live. Other than you that is," Carlos pecked his lips as the door swung open and they were met with Stephanie's smiling face.

"Awe look at how cute you two are," she cooed walking in. She kicked the door close behind her before dropping the pizza boxes down onto the coffee table, "I promised your brother I wouldn't let you two starve though by the looks of it you two only seem to be hungry for each other."

"True! But I'll save Kendall for dessert," Carlos answered happily as if he wasn't crying just seconds ago. He peeled himself away from his boyfriend before diving into a brown food bag Stephanie had handed to him and pulling out corndogs, "Yay! My fav! Steph, you are the best!"

"I know," She grinned cheekily before tearing open the pizza box. "By the way, you owe me big time! Little miss soon to be ex is pissed. When are we dumping her?"

Carlos laughed, "We?"

"Yea we! I want to be there when it all goes down. Do you know I saw her with a wedding magazine the other day. Her and Mercedes were picking out their wedding gowns. Apparently I get to be a bride's maid! Big- friggin' - whoo!" she rolled her eyes. "I thought Katie was going to hit her."

Carlos chuckle while Kendall glanced between the two of them, "Katie? Why would Katie want to hit her? She doesn't even talk."

"Carlos didn't tell you?" she asked in awe, "Katie's been in love with him for like ever. She hates Lucy!" Stephanie laughed as she pointed a hand towards the kitchen. She waved it slightly causing the refrigerator door to swing open. Three sodas were suddenly floating in the air towards them. They landed perfectly on the table in front of them before the door swung shut again, "Cola anyone?" she asked.

"Wait? Katie? As in Logan's little sister? Is in love with you?" Kendall asked his boyfriend who nodded as he popped open his soda and took a sip. "She's so quiet I barely even know she's there. She's like, what? Twelve?"

"Thirteen. She's a freshmen."

"She kind of creeps me out," Kendall confessed. "One minute she's not there then the next… where the hell did she come from?"

"Or perhaps it's the fact that she's invisible," Stephanie pointed out.

"Really?" Kendall said in shock before he really took the time to think and realized it really wasn't hard to believe, "That explains a lot, but I thought she didn't get her abilities yet."

"She doesn't have the telekinesis yet which is weird. Everyone else got theirs about the time they were, what? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Except Steph, who pretty much had it her entire life."

"And Katie just turned thirteen last month."

"Well obviously the powers are not the same for everyone. I mean, I have two yet everyone else only has one," Kendall pointed out.

"True," Stephanie said thinking it over.

"So you've had telekinesis you're whole life? Like that's your only ability?" Kendall questioned further, more curious about the Clique than ever.

Stephanie nodded, "I discovered it when I was four. My Dad. My real dad use to fly small airplanes. He took me and my mom for a ride one day when I was four," her usual cheerful persona faltered as she continued, "I was the only survivor, but I was paralyzed from my waist down. It turned out to be temporary paralysis of course," she added quickly seeing the questions forming in Kendall's eyes, "but being four years old and unable to move especially when you want something isn't easy. I was laying int eh hospital bed and my teddy bear fell off and no nurses were around. The next thing I knew, it was flying in the air and into my arms."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Kendall didn't know what else to sat.

Stephanie nearly shrugged, "Sorry about yours too and his," she nodded towards Carlos, "and everyone elses. I guess our abilities come with a cost. So what's the game plan for you two tonight?" her smile was back with the subject change as she looked back and forth between the two, waving a finger at each, "Hope you remember the golden rule, no glove no love! Or is that kind of a mute point when it comes to two guys?"

Both boys choked, Carlos on a corndog while Kendall on his soda at the sudden remark. Stephanie merely cracked up laughing at their reactions.

"Whoa, Steph! we've only been dating for like what? A day?" Carlos pointed out.

Stephanie laughed, "Relax, I was just joking! Anyway, I got a jet! I have to meet-" she stopped as she remembered Kendall was there.

"It's alright Steph. You know our secret. You can trust him with yours."

Stephanie nodded, "He won't tell James? Or Logan?"

"He doesn't like James and trust me, he won't tell Logan."

Stephanie let out a breath, "I'm kind of dating this guy. He's an art major at the University and he's studying to be a director!" she said excitedly. "I know it seems bad and all like I'm cheating but-"

Kendall held up a hand to stop her with a smile, "It's alright. I get it. It's like Carlos technically cheating on Lucy with me. He's only with her because of James."

Stephanie gave him a warm smile before diving at him, engulfing him in a hug, "Exactly!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek, "Thank you so much for understanding. Wow! It feels so good to be able to tell someone. Other than Carlos that is and the only reason I told him was so that he would have the guts to give you guys a chance. He was afraid about the whole Lucy thing and all."

Kendall laughed, "In that case, you are my new best friend!" he hugged Stephanie back before she finally pulled away. She gave Carlos a hug as well, "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow?"

Kendall opened his mouth to say yes, but Carlos beat him to it, "Nope! I'll be tutoring him here all day! He's all mine!" the younger boy smiled before kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Stephanie just laughed shaking her head, "Alright then, stay out of trouble!"

Kendall waited until the door closed before turning back to Carlos, "If she's dating someone else then why not just tell her about James and Logan?"

"Uh, because James would kill me!"

"But what if everyone just admits-"

Carlos took a step forward placing a finger onto Kendall's mouth to quiet him, "You know, you ask a lot of questions."

"I just don't understa-"

"Which is why I'm trying to teach you. Now come on and pick up that book over there," Carlos pointed at a book sitting in the counter. He quickly grabbed a hold of Kendall's hand as the blond started walking across the room, "I meant with your mind."

**Author Note: **I know I stopped Kendall from asking more questions and hearing the whole story, but James wants a chance to tell some of it. The next chapter is all about Jagan's little adventure to meet Jett.

Any questions? Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Thoughts about what's going on? I love hearing from you guys!


	17. Verity

**Author Note: **Jagan fluff alert! :) So here is more of James and carlos story. I know its not the full thing, but I dont want to give away everything right away.

thanks again for the reviews/reading/follows/favorties

**Chapter 17: Verity**

"Are you sure this is it?" Logan asked looking around the abandoned alley. The only sign of life was a rather large looking rat crawling through the over flowing dumpster pressed up against a brick wall.

James looked up at the fire escape, squinting from the bright rays that managed to filter in from the setting sun, "This is it," the taller brunette sighed, "Right up there is where I first laid eyes on my little brother."

"You never talk about it," Logan said suddenly.

"Never talk about what?"

"One day you were this lonely nerdy orphan in school who was being shipped from foster home to foster home. The next you were living on your own taking care of your little brother and everyone knew not to mess with you. What happened? Other than you discovering your abilities."

"We don't have time for story time right now. We came here for a reason," James growled before disappearing. He reappeared on the lower floor of the fire escape, where he lowered the ladder before disappearing again.

Logan shook his head, knowing he pissed him off and James' punishment was to make him climb it himself. He hurried, knowing how impatient the brunette was waiting for him at the top. He knew James wouldn't enter with out him. Logan was his personal armor. It was the reason James had sought him out. Everyone in their small isolated group had their respective jobs and this was Logan's. He was the body guard for their leader. He could take a fist full of bullets and heal instantly because of his powers, but deep down, Logan knew that even without his ability, he wouldn't hesitate for the brunette who stood waiting for him at the top.

"Took you long enough," James raised his eyebrows giving the older boy a small grin to show he was only joking before placing a hand onto Logan's shoulder pulling him through space until they landed on the other side of the locked window.

Logan looked around. It was a rather large abandoned loft that looked as if a tornado had tore through only moments ago. Possessions littered the room. Furniture tipped over. Windows smashed. The walls were cracked, the paint faded and chipped. A large bookshelf toppled to the ground, its literature spilled carelessly about. Broken glass crackled below their feet as they tried to maneuvered around the wreckage, but it was the layers of dust that showed just how long the place had been abandoned.

"Carlos lived here?" Logan spoke out as soon as he was sure that they were indeed alone.

James picked up a broken picture frame, looking at it quickly before tossing it aside, "Yea, well, it was a bit more charming back then."

"You think they left in a hurry?"

James shook his head as a bright smear of color caught his eye, "I don't think they had a choice," he answered as he ran his hand over the discoloration.

"Is that?"

James nodded not even bothering to let him finish, "It's blood."

Logan's face lost all of its color as the room began to spin. He felt himself fall, only to find himself in James' arms who chuckled as he faded in and out of Logan's vision, "For a healer, you'd think you be able to handle the sight of a little blood."

Before he could think, they were outside in the alley way Logan still in James' arms as the brunette lowered himself to the ground, his back propped up against the brick wall. The fresh air was a relief as the nausea disappeared and his vision started to come back around, but Logan couldn't find it in him to move.

James never held him like this. Not without getting something out of it.

There were those times though when he was so drained from being abused that he would imagine James holding him like this. He would lay beside Logan, his arms wrapped tightly around him and kiss his hair while whispering soothing words into his ears. Logan would whisper an 'I Love you' and James would return it, adding in this little nick name that would make Logan smile.

But Logan knew it was all in his head. The morning after he would wake up, fully recharged, hoping to find Hazel eyes staring back at him, but he was never there. James would never do that. James didn't even know the horrors he went through when his parents were home. Logan did all he could to hide it from the world.

"You alright there?" James chuckled for the second time that day making Logan smile up at him.

"I'll be fine. Just need a few more minutes," Logan lied, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of the strong arms that encased him only to jump in surprise as he felt something brush through his hair.

"Relax, Logie, it's just me," James whispered, running his fingers through Logan's brown locks, pausing only a moment to kiss his forehead.

Logan tensed at first. It reminded him so much of those fantasy he would have in the darkest of times. This wasn't like James. He would never even hold Logan's hand in public, let alone kiss his forehead. But everything just felt so relaxing. So perfect. He wasn't ready to give it up just yet. So he sighed in comfort, closing his eyes again as he slowly began to drift off, but stopped himself as James began to speak.

"I was six."

"What?" Logan opened his eyes to look up into the hazel orbs that he couldn't help but love.

"I was six when I was thrown into the foster system, but my father didn't die. He's in jail. For murder."

Logan wanted to respond, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he closed his eyes and let James continue.

"He killed my mother, though I didn't know it at first. She left when I was a baby. I don't even remember her though I couldn't have meant much to her if she left me behind.

"I didn't find out about her until I was nine and my father's trial was finally coming to an end. They put me on the stand and made me talk about him. Asked me questions and expected me to answer. I was there when the verdict came back."

James took a breath before continuing, though he used a voice that only he could remember from his past, "'Mr James Diamond Sr., you are found guilty of first degree arson and the murder of your wife, Brook Diamond Garcia and are herby sentenced to life in prison without parole.'"

"For three years the trial went on and not once did anyone even think to mention to me that she was my mother," there were tears in James' eyes now and Logan could feel the anger coursing through him, but James continued. "After my father was sent away, I started searching through all the newspapers that contained stories about the murder. That's when I stumbled across her obituary. It was small and didn't say much. All that was said was that she left behind, not one, but two sons and that's how I find out about Carlos."

"How did you find him?" Logan whispered, afraid to speak any louder and disturb the serenity that had come over him.

"Dak."

Logan froze. He knew Dak and James had once been friends, but their story was one that everyone knew never to ask about. Something had happened between the two of them that changed them both. The two had disappeared for a week or so, both claiming to have been on vacation together, but when they returned with another boy in tow, the two best friends were no more. The most plausible rumor that had circulated was that James no longer needed the sci-fi nerd now that he had found his brother and that he had cast him away, but not even Logan knew for sure.

"Dak?" Logan questioned, hoping he would continue, but afraid too much prying would stop the advances.

For once, James was willing to oblige.

"He's one of us, Logan."

That did it for Logan. He couldn't just sit back and relax as the truth was revealed. He sat up straight, nearly knocking his head into James' face expecting to see a glimmer of a lie in his hazel eyes, but all he found was sincere honesty.

"What do you mean he is one of us?"

"Used to be, I should say," James suddenly corrected himself. "He use to have this power that, wow it's still hard to explain after all these years," James suddenly chuckled as he searched for the words, "He can locate people by using something that connects with them, such as an object that belongs to them or in this case, me since we shared my mother's blood. He could also sense when someone has abilities which is how I found you."

Logan nodded, recalling the day James had suddenly approached him, accusing him of being 'different' before revealing that he himself had an ability. It was just a few months after Carlos had appeared. Logan was wary at first, but there was just something about the brunette that he couldn't resist. Unfortunately by then, Mercedes and Lucy were already apart of the little group and Logan had to wait to make his move.

"In that case, remind me to thank him," Logan smiled, but James' face didn't match his own as he frowned.

"His ability was different though. He was able to kind of borrow other peoples abilities. It was dangerous and he couldn't control it. When we went to find Carlos, something bad happened."

"Bad? Like what?"

"Jett, the guy we are looking for, his brother was killed," there was a faint glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye. He blinked and it was gone, "Carlos blamed himself, but it was all my fault. I should of stopped him. I should of stopped Dak."

"That's why you two aren't friends anymore?" James nodded. "But if he's one of us then-"

"He doesn't remember anything. At least nothing that has to do with us."

"What did you do?"

"I had Mercedes drain his ability."

"She can do that?"

James nodded, "Our abilities are nothing but energy. It was as if she drained the battery that controlled it, but something went wrong and all his memory of what happened that day and what he could do just vanished. All he remembers is that he hates me. It's like the memories are still there, just blocked or something. That's also why he knows we're different. He just doesn't know why."

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly halted as a crash sounded from up above. James jumped to his feet just as Logan looked up and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure disappear from the roof top.

With a snap, James was gone.

**Author Note:** yes, Dak was one of them! Didn't see that coming did ya ;) What did you think? and for those of you in the USA, Happy Thanksgiving!


	18. Motivation

**Author Note: **We are now getting a lot deeper into the plot. Everything is still a bit vague at this point, so i hope its not too confusing. Let me know if you are having trouble following along. Everything will start to make sense soon!

As always, thank you all so much for taking the time to read/review/follow/and favorite this fic! I really do appreciate knowing that you all are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it!

**Chapter 18: Motivation**

"Concentrate Kendall! Envision the book levitating. See the book levitate. Make the book levitate."

Kendall closed his eyes trying to focus all his attention on the book. Willing his mind to do something he once thought would never be possible for anyone, especially him. He cleared all thoughts and forced his mind to do the impossible.

"Good, love," Carlos encouraged softly, whispering into his ear from behind, "Now slowly open your eyes." Kendall did as he was told to find the large encyclopedia floating at eye level before him. "Now turn the book over."

Kendall concentrated slowly repeating to himself the command, but just like the five times previous, he failed, "Fuck!" he shouted as the book crashed to the floor, landing with a loud thump onto the carpet. Throwing his arms in the air, he began pacing, cussing under his breath as he chastised himself for his failure.

Carlos stood back, unable to keep the smile from his face as he glanced out the window, "Kendall you need to relax you're-"

"I'm trying to relax, Carlos!" Kendall cut him off, "This is ridiculous! Maybe I'm not supposed to have telekinesis like the rest of you. You said it yourself! Everyone has only one special talent and I already have two! Why should I be able to levitate a fucking book too! Everyone says all I have to do is relax, but obviously that's not working!"

"Are you done with this little rant of yours?" Carlos chuckled, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around the taller teen. Kendall huffed, but relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes as he nodded, "I wasn't talking about the exercise, you're doing great! I meant you need to relax because you're making it hail."

Kendall looked up in alarm, running for the window to find the road below dotted with small ice balls. People were gathered around outside looking up at a clear blue sky, curious of where the hail stones originated from.

"Shit" Kendall rested his head against the cool glass, "I can't even control my easiest ability. I'm hopeless!"

"You're not hopeless!" Carlos insisted, taking a hold of Kendall's hand into his and pulling him away from the window, "You just need practice!" he pecked Kendall on the lips before letting go, "and maybe a little motivation," He picked the book up and held it out in front of him. "Now, keep your eyes open this time. Levitate the book and turn it over in mid air. Use your hands to guide you."

"And where does this motivation come about?"

Carlos smirked, "Every time you succeed," he took a step back, the book remaining in place, floating in mid air. The book somersaulted as it moved closer to Kendall, "I'll remove an item of clothing," Carlos winked dropping the book at Kendall's feet.

Kendall grinned, his mind already racing at the possibilities, "Alright," he took a deep breath, his eyes focused on the encyclopedia, one hand out stretched over it, "Up!" he shouted suddenly, with no reaction from the book what-so-ever, but he was still smiling as he looked up at Carlos who was staring at him curiously.

"What the hell was that?" the latino inquired.

Kendall shrugged, "It worked in Harry Potter!… You know, the part with the brooms and he… Oh, never mind!" he huffed turning his attention back to the book. He held his hand over it once more, only this time he stayed silent as he brought his hand up in a sweeping motion. The book obeyed leaping into the air in front of him.

"That's more like it," Carlos clapped. "Now turn it over."

Kendall flipped his hand so that his palm was now facing up. The book flopped over instantly, "I did it!" Kendall shrieked in excitement looking up to find Carlos pulling his tee shirt up over his head leaving his torso bare. Kendall licked his lips at the sight of an intricate tattoo that covered his side.

"Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed, "Now make it somersault!"

With a finger pointed, he moved his hand in a clockwise motion continuously, the book fallowing his every move, "It's working!"

Carlos smiled kicking off his shoes, "Great! Now open it up to page… two hundred-and-fifty-six!"

Halting the spinning motions, Kendall laid his hand flat, palm down, until the book lay flat in mid air in front of him. Placing his hands together, he slowly pulled them apart until the book laid opened. Using one finger again, he quickly flicked his finger to the left repeatedly and watched in amazements as the pages flipped themselves. He watched the page numbers increase, slowing down as he reached two-hundred. At a slower rate, he continued, stopping as he reached the desired page, "Page two hundred-and-fifty-six," Kendall stated proudly as he watched Carlos remove his pants out of the corner of his eyes.

"Perfect," Carlos grinned widely as he began strutted towards the blond boy, "Now toss the book over to the counter."

With a flick of his wrist the book went flying, landing with a splash in the soapy dish water, but neither boy seemed to care. Kendall's eyes were trained on Carlos who was mere inches away wearing nothing, but socks and a pair of the tightest boxer briefs that Kendall ever had the privilege of seeing. There was no way in hell Kendall would be able to concentrate any farther.

The green eyed blond closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together in fury as his hands roamed everything inch of bare skin that wasn't already pressed against him. Kendall's eyes widened as he heard the unmistakable sound of his pants unbuttoning, though Carlos' hands were tangled in his hair, before his pants dropped to the floor. He quickly pushed the smaller boy away just long enough to rip his own shirt off before crashing their bodies together once more.

Carlos pressed his hands against the soft pale skin of Kendall's only to pull away quickly as his fingers brushed across something long and skinny protruding from the blonde's chest. He looked at the spot, his still fingers carefully tracing over a thin light pink scar that ran a good six inches or so down the middle of Kendall's chest.

Kendall blushed, looking away from the reminder of his past , "I've been told that scars are hot," he chuckled biting his lip and waiting for the inevitable.

"What happened?" Carlos asked ignoring the joke.

Kendall shrugged, "I was playing pee wee hockey one day and just collapsed," Carlos gasped as he continued "Originally they thought I had an asthma attack, but turns out I had some kind of heart defect that led to an enlarged heart," Carlos looked up at him with sympathetic eyes which Kendall met with a warm smile. He was used to the reaction, "They tried to fix it with medications. When that didn't work, they turned to surgery after surgery, but it just kept getting worst. By the time I was ten, I was placed on the transplant list and practically lived in the hospital. It took three years, but finally a miracle happened. Some kid my age was killed in this freak accident and he was match. So, I got a new heart."

"Does it hurt?" the latino asked carefully running his fingers over the pink flesh.

"Not at all."

"Too bad you didn't know Logan back then. He might have been able to fix it."

"My heart was way past fixing. I don't think he would have been able to do anything about it."

"But he might be able to do something about the scar."

Kendall shook his head, "I like it. It reminds me that life is too short and that I need to live life to the fullest."

Carlos nodded. He had seen enough death in his life to understand where Kendall was coming from. Taking a step back, he gave Kendall a once over before a smile crossed his face, "You're right though. Scars are definitely hot."

James glanced around the roof top, but it was empty. The figure he had seen less than two seconds earlier had disappeared into thin air as quickly as he had appeared. He surveyed his surroundings. He disappeared, reappearing a few feet away in front of a heavy metal door that lead into the building. He yanked on it a few times, but it would budge. He transported himself inside to find that the door had been chained form the inside. The chain was old and rusty, but still strong. It had obviously been there for a quit a while and he would of heard them rattling if someone was locking it.

Reappearing back onto the roof, he could see that the only other access was from the fire escape which was facing the alley way. No human would be capable of climbing down that fast, not to mention the figure had run away from the ladder when James had caught a glimpse of it. The only other option would be to jump from rooftop to the next, but once again, this would be an impossible feat for any normal human. Something was definitely not conventional about this. He knew what he had saw. He hadn't imagined it.

Walking to the edge of the roof, James glanced down into the alley way where he had left Logan. He was about to shout down to ask the brunette if he had noticed anything when he noticed Logan was no longer alone. With a flash James was gone. Reappearing seconds later beside Logan who was face to face with a mask man holding out a knife.

Logan of course simply stood there looking at the knife with a bored expression on his face. The masked man flinched when James appeared, yet he seemed to remain calm as if he had expected him to appear out of no where.

"I should of known it was you," the masked man groaned, his head turned towards James.

James relaxed as he started walking towards the masked man. Logan stepped in front of him, trying to keep him out of harms way, but stepped back as the man put the knife back into his jacket pocket before removing the mask. Chocolate eyes glared at James as the man ran a hand through his brown hair trying to flatten it back into place before growling at the hazel eyed brunette, "What the hell are you doing back here, Diamond?"

"What? No hug?" James chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Diamond. It's not safe here. Neither of you two should be here."

"Then why are you here?" Logan spoke up for the first time.

"Who is this? A member of your little Clique you talked about forming."

James nodded his head, "This is Logan. He's a healer," he looked towards his secret lover before gesturing towards the other man, "Logan, this is Jett."

"What can you do?" Logan questioned ignoring Jett's outstretched hand.

Jett laughed before turning back towards James, "How cute. I see you haven't told your boyfriend anything about me," he waited a moment for one of them to correct him, when no one did, he turned to Logan, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just a mere mortal."

Logan turned towards James with a confused look, "I thought you said he was one of us or did you drain his powers too?"

"Drain powers?" Jett's eyes lit up. "Always have to be the one in control, don't you."

James rolled his eyes, "Jett doesn't have a power. His brother did, but Jett has information. He knows things. About us. The problem is, he doesn't like to share."

"I haven't found anyone worthy of sharing with," Jett responded coldly.

"Or maybe it's the fact that you can't share anything," James insisted causing Jett's eyes to turn even darker.

"Why are you here wasting my time, Diamond? Haven't you ruined my life enough as it is?"

"Look, Jett. I want to be here as much as you want me here, but I promised Carlos I would come talk to you. "

Jett's eyes softened a little at the mention of the latino's name before turning cold again, "That means you haven't gotten him killed. That's a good sign."

James' eyes narrowed and Logan could feel him start to tense up. He placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder trying to relax him a bit.

"Can you just please hear me out?"

Jett glared at him before leaning back against the brick wall, crossing his arms over his chest, " This should be good."

"We recently recruited a new guy and I think he might be of interest to you."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, for starters, he has Alex's ability."

Jett's eyes widened as his arms dropped to his sides, "But that's impossible."

"Not only that, but he has two abilities," Logan added.

Jett turned towards the smaller brunette before looking towards James for confirmation.

"It's true and he's strong. Even by himself, but he has very little control. He didn't even realize what he was doing until a few weeks ago."

"What else can he do?"

"He has sight, it's not as strong but it's there. Both past and future what I could tell."

"And why is Carlos so concerned about this particular one?" Jett questioned.

"Carlos has taken a real interest in him. They have this sort of-" James looked towards Logan for help explaining his little brother's relationship with the new guy.

"Connection?" Logan shrugged.

"Carlos is the only person he will listen to. He's the only one who could calm him down enough to help me control his abilities."

Jett nodded taking in all the information, "So what you're saying is that it's like Carlos and Alex all over again?"

James nodded, "And Carlos doesn't want what happened to your brother to happen to him. He's afraid he's going to get hurt."

Jett was quiet for a moment as he thought everything through. Finally he looked up at James and asked, "How is Carlos doing? Has his abilities evolved at all?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at the question confused once again, "How would his ability evolve? He talks to animals. What more to it is there?"

Jett looked towards James urging him for an answer, but James looked away almost ashamed, "His telekinesis is getting stronger by the day, but as for his personal ability, I- I had it restrained," he admitted making even Logan gasp in surprise.

"You what?" the smaller boy questioned. Just how much secrets did his secret lover have, "What do you mean you restrained it?"

James sighed before looking over at Logan, "Carlos can do a lot more than just talk to animals, but it's far too dangerous for someone like him. He has ADD and can barely focus when eating let alone trying to control such an ability. I did it for his own good."

"You had Mercedes drain him too, didn't you?"

"I had to Logan. If you knew what he could do."

"Even after what you just told me happened to Dak?"

"I made sure she was more stable before I let her near Carlos. She only drained him a tiny bit, just enough so that he wouldn't be strong enough."

"How many other people have you drained, James? Are you controlling my powers too? Or Lucy's? Or Stephanie's? Hell if you did anything to my baby sister I will kill you myself."

"Logan relax!" James pleaded never before witnesses such hostility from the healer, "I promise it was only Dak and Carlos and I did it for their own good."

"Does Carlos know about it?"

James bit his lip refusing to look at the healer.

Suddenly Jett stepped in between them, cutting off Logan's next attack, "I hate to break up this lover's quarrel, but we need to get out of here. We've been here too long. They'll be back soon."

"Who will be back?" asked Logan.

"The others," Jett didn't bother to explain further.

"But you haven't even helped us yet," James complained, crossing his arms and refusing to move.

"I'm coming with you."

**Author Note:** So what do you think of Jett? Not what you expected?

And I know I shouldn't but I started another fic. I just can't help myself. this one is a **Jagan**/**Kenlos** with a bit of a James/Logan/Kendall love triangle and it's gotten some great reviews so far, so please check it out!...

**Undercover Prince-** To escape his Uncle's evil plans to kill him, Prince Hortense escapes his country to become a normal college student in Minnesota where he becomes the love interest of two roommates; nerdy musician, James Diamond who is hungry for fame and an ex-soldier, Kendall Knight, who is secretly working undercover to retrieve info about the Prince's true intentions.

What happens when the Prince falls for the musician, who is still in love with the soldier who's mission is to get with Logan even though he's still in love with James?


	19. Readers?

**Any readers?**

If there are still readers out there, I will be beginning to update this story once again starting next week after the completion of Hidden Journal! :)

**Interest?**


End file.
